


Before We Were Stars

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michael Novotny Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Brian meet on the set of a new TV series where they have to play the part of lovers. The problem being that Justin is straight. Brian takes it upon himself to teach the younger man about the gay circuit and gay sex.





	1. Chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**I'm from the UK but I've decided to use US English, so if something doesn't make sense its probably because I'm a Brit.**

* * *

Title: Before We Were Stars  
Author: Stephanie M  
Plot Bunny: Stephanie M  
Pairing: Brian and Justin  
Rating: NC-17  
Archive: Anyone who wants it, just email and let me know.  
Category: AU/Angst/Drama  
Summary: Justin and Brian meet on the set of a new TV series where they have to play the part of lovers. The problem being that Justin is straight. Brian takes it upon himself to teach the younger man about the gay circuit and gay sex.  
Author's Notes: I decided to bite the bullet and write a qaf fic, it turned out to be one of my own plot bunnies from the QAF Fanfiction Projects list.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and situations from the series Queer As Folk belong to Russel T Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Feedback: Yes, please, send it to [brianjustinforever@hotmail.co.uk](mailto:brianjustinforever@hotmail.co.uk)  
  


Part 1

 

Justin took a quick look at the script reassuring himself that he knew what was expected of him. He could do this, he had to since it was his first audition in weeks and regardless of how much he enjoyed his classes and his bar work the basic fact was that he could not make enough money that way.

 

“Next?”

 

“Hi, my name’s Justin Taylor. I’m here to read for the part of Alexander ‘Alex’ Evans.”

 

The redhead nodded, “Nice to meet you, Justin. I’m Scott and I’m the writer of the show. Next to me is Darren, the producer and Colin, the director. You are going to read with Brian Kinney who will be playing Daniel Wyman in the series. I’ll be reading the part of Steve. Read from page 15 when you are ready.”

 

Observing Brian caused Justin to smile nervously to himself, he couldn’t imagine anyone who could be more different physically to him. Brian Kinney was athletic, brunette, tanned and tall while he was a thin, pale skinned, blue-eyed blonde with an average build apart from good thigh and arm muscles from his biweekly tennis games. Quickly Justin realized their opposing physical appearance could work in his favor as their vast physical differences would make them look good together.

 

Justin took a deep breath falling deeper into character while a part of him hoped he wouldn’t lose points for doing the audition in his black jeans, leather boots and a silver shirt. He figured that since the first twenty pages took place in a club it wouldn’t matter. Looking up Justin ceased to exist now he was Alex Evans.

 

“Watch where you’re fucking going, asshole!” Alex snarled as some guy slammed into his left side.

 

“You’re the one who walked into me. Since you’re here how about a drink?”

 

Alex sneered, “Thanks for the lame come on but no. My mom always said not to accept drinks from strange old guys and you definitely qualify as both.”

 

“I don’t know what is more insulting to be called old or strange,” Daniel commented his eyes running over the form in front of him.

 

“Why don’t you take it the way it was intended and leave me alone,” Alex suggested disdainfully as the man continued to leer at him.

 

“Where are you headed, Blondie?”

 

“Away from you! Old, graying, weird guys make my dick soft,” Alex said with a triumphant smirk as he turned only to be pulled back.

 

“I don’t recall saying you could leave,” Daniel commented raising an eyebrow before pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss.

 

Breaking the kiss with a glare Alex sneered, “Touch me again and I’ll castrate you! No one has the right to touch me unless I say so.”

 

“You wanted it. I could practically smell your arousal.”

 

“I’m a guy, I’m permanently horny. I don’t want you, I just happen to be in the mood to fuck. Keep your fucking hands off me,” Alex snarled as he made eye contact with a green eyed redhead who was looking at him searchingly.

 

“Is this guy bothering you, Alexander?” The redhead asked a hint of menacing violence in his tone.

 

Alex smiled charmingly, “Ste, I was just coming to see you. Don’t worry about it, babe. He’s just some asshole who thinks he can have anyone he wants.”

 

“If he bothers you again tell me and I’ll take care of it. Are you ready to go now?”

 

“I’m ready whenever you are. Did you meet Trey yet?”

 

“Yeah, we’re meeting him in five hours. Let’s go, Alex. We need to get back to class or it’ll be my ass on the line.”

 

“You shouldn’t be taking your cute students to meetings then, Ste.” Alexander said with a laugh. As they walked away the blonde turned briefly to smirk at the man who had kissed him who simply glared back.

******

“Good performance Justin.”

 

“Thank you, Scott.”

 

Darren commented, “You have chemistry with Brian, something that is important for the show. Would you be comfortable filming love scenes with him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you performed love scenes with another man before?”

 

Justin nodded, “Yeah, I played Julian in a gay version of Romeo and Juliet set in the 20th century at my college. I won’t have any problems with it and I’m not going to freak out over it.”

 

“What do you think about the character of Alexander Evans?”

 

Justin answered thoughtfully, “I like him. He seems cocky without being arrogant. To be honest, I like that he’s not a pushover and it will be interesting to see the relationship develop. The first fight would be interesting; I can’t imagine either of them wanting to apologize first.”

 

“True. Why don’t you go for a coffee with Brian while we talk about your performance? It shouldn’t take us too long to finish our gossiping session.”

 

“Sure.” Justin said with a laugh as he started walking out, grinning at Brian as the older man joined him. 

 

Justin knew that he and Brian were going to be great friends and more importantly he could trust him. Justin didn’t know why he knew that without even talking to the man but he knew he was right. It was as if something inside him recognized that Brian was someone he was going to mesh with.

 

Scott watched the pair leave the room noting how comfortable they appear to be together despite having only met each other twenty minutes ago. Everyone had laughed when he had insisted that he would know who was perfect for the part of Alexander when he met him but he was right. 

 

Turning to his colleagues the writer wondered if anyone else had picked up on the obvious chemistry between Brian and Justin. He knew it wasn’t sexual since Justin didn’t read as gay according to his gaydar, which had never been wrong before. It was obvious his two new stars had a connection; it seemed to be a meeting of equals as if they instinctively knew that the other man was someone they could trust. 

 

Justin was perfect for the part all Scott had to do now was convince everyone else. Brian and Justin would make Daniel and Alexander the hottest couple in television, they were attractive and believable as a couple unlike some other pairings he had witnessed. He liked the take Justin had of Alexander unlike some of the other actors he had been unfortunate enough to watch. Justin portrayed Alexander as charming, confident and unapologetic for who he was and most importantly as a predator who was determined to get what he wanted. The other actors had either portrayed Alexander as a man caught up in his own self image, a brainless muscle man or as a man on the edge. He liked that Justin didn’t care about asserting his own sexuality, obviously thinking it was not important unlike a few of the other memorable actors who had been desperate to get across that they were straight. 

 

“He’s perfect. Do you have any objections?” Scott said looking at Darren since he seemed to be the one least impressed with the blonde. 

 

Darren nodded, “He looks like a kid, how old is he anyway?”

 

“Nineteen. He has great chemistry with Brian. He’s straight although he isn’t bothered about informing us of this. He wants this part and is perfect for it.”

 

Colin liked the blonde but decided to play devils advocate, “I can see that, Scott. If we take him on it may cause problems, I don’t know if the world is ready to see a gay as young as he appears getting fucked by another guy, even one as hot as Brian.”

 

“Who cares? He is believable with Brian and I want him in the show.”

 

“Okay, he’s in. Let’s give him the contract tomorrow.” Darren said feeling Justin would be an asset to the show but knowing they could get some bad publicity given how young the blonde appeared to be.

*******

“Wanna fuck?” Brian said with a smirk as he led the way towards a small coffee shop.

 

“Thanks for the offer but I’m straight.”

 

“I know but since when has that meant anything?” Brian said with a laugh as he waited for the blonde to sit down.

 

Justin laughed, “Since now, Bri. I’m getting a muffin, do you want anything?”

 

“Black coffee with three sugars.”

 

Watching Justin walk over to the counter Brian couldn’t help but admire the man’s cute ass, almost as attractive as his attitude. He liked people who had the guts to stand up for their beliefs. Brian could spot a straight guy and Justin was one, no matter how open minded the man was. It was interesting that despite being straight Justin had no problems kissing him. It didn’t feel right for Justin to be straight as he knew the blonde was going to be very important to him; there was something about Justin that drew him in. He wondered if Justin had ever questioned his sexuality and if the blonde could be in denial. If so, Brian knew better than to pressurize the blonde as everyone had to come to terms with their own sexuality by themselves. He would simply be Justin’s friend and if the blonde ever wanted to explore his sexuality Brian would be very happy to help.

 

“Can you coach me on gay etiquette and sex? I need to know something if I’m supposed to be an openly gay spy.”

 

Brian bit his lip to stop his instinctive come on before saying, “Of course, Sunshine. The first thing is that it is all about sex and most fags can are not capable of having a monogamous relationship. I personally haven’t had one and most gay men do not go on dates.”

  
“So how many men have you fucked?”

 

“I’ve lost count, probably around twenty guys every two weeks since I was fourteen.”

 

Justin laughed, “I must have the expert on gay sex advising me. How long have you been in acting?” 

 

“I started when I was twenty two. How old do you think I am now?” Brian asked knowing he looked good for his age. If Justin said anything above his real age, the brunette resolved not to take it easy on him.

 

“Twenty seven?”

 

Smirking Brian answered, “I’m thirty one but you get points for being so far off. Let’s get out of here, they should be done by now.”

 

Justin nodded standing quickly asking himself just what he had gotten himself in for. He had never imagined taking such a role even if it was going to be amazing to both perform and watch. His father would not be pleased to say the least considering how the man had reacted when Justin had casually mentioned that one of his teachers happened to be gay. His father had insisted that Justin drop the class but he had refused, not caring whom someone he knew had sex with. The man had eventually dropped the subject and everything had been peaceful until the day he was given his first leading role as Julian in the gay version of Romeo and Juliet.

 

“Don’t you know any other gay men?” Brian asked as they started the fifteen minute walk to Alternative Studios.

 

“Not many, Bri. There is a guy I know but I wouldn’t know how to broach the subject and I am kind of working for him. I’m his teaching assistant. There are some guys in my drama class but to be honest I don’t want to ask them since they would probably just laugh at me.”

 

“How many jobs do you have?” Brian asked wondering how much time they would have for rehearsals. He knew in order to be convincing it was best that they practice outside the agreed studio time.

 

“I teach an art class at night school on Mondays and Tuesdays. I’m a bartender at Daniel’s on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.”

 

“You mustn’t get a lot of free time. How come you are not partying like most people your age?”

 

“I need to pay for college and my living expenses. If I get this I can always give up my job at Daniel’s since the pay would be good enough to cover my expenses. My adoptive father freaked out when I was seventeen after finding out I was in a gay version of Romeo and Juliet. I don’t think it helped when his business partner caught me rehearsing a scene with Javier in the park one day. It was called Romeo and Julian and my first lead role as Julian.”

 

“What scene was it?”

 

“It was after the secret marriage ceremony. We were kissing and we declared our love for each other. I didn’t think anything about it until I got home and my father stormed into my room. He started shouting about how my gay friends had corrupted me. I touched his arm to try and calm him down, he punched me. I wasn’t going to let him hurt me again so I moved out that night. I lived with my girlfriend, Daphne until we broke up around seven months later when she moved away.”

 

“Your father sounds like a bastard,” Brian declared honestly.

 

“He is and he thinks that because he apologized everything should be fine. Sorry for dumping all that on you.”

 

“Sorry is bullshit, Sunshine. At least I know you won’t hit me when I have to kiss you.”

 

“Of course I won’t. When can we fit in my new classes?” Justin said eager to learn anything that would help improve his skills. This was his first television role and he wanted to be as convincing as possible.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“I’m starving as always!” Justin said with a shrug, his mom always said he had hollow legs.

 

“Come to Liberty Diner with me and we can start on our lessons afterwards.” Brian said wondering why he was helping when it would be safer to get as far away as possible from this annoyingly attractive straight guy. 

 

Justin nodded as they walked into the room wondering why the pair of them had just assumed he had gotten the part of Alex. Hopefully, their instincts would be right since he desperately wanted it. He wanted to work on the project with Brian, knowing the man was going to be his best friend for the rest of his life. The last time he had such an immediate connection to someone had been with Daphne who he had known since he was six years old. 

 

Walking over with a smile Darren said, “Congratulations, you have the part. Come here tomorrow at one. We can get the contract sorted and start talking about the series. We ask that you not tell anyone about the plotline of the show and your characters. Are you comfortable with that?” 

 

“Wow, thank you. I’ll keep it a secret, don’t worry!” Justin said excitedly as he shook each man’s hand.

 

“Well done, Sunshine. I’d invite you to my place but all I have are poppers, guava juice and bottled water. We will celebrate at a place known to all fags in town called Liberty Diner.” Brian said accepting the hug from Justin knowing the blonde was only being so affectionate since he had just won a contract with one of the best studios.

*******

Looking at the Liberty Diner Justin was struck by how busy it was he had never seen a place so busy at four thirty, apart from the college cafeteria that always seemed full. Walking inside Justin ignored the familiar feeling of eyes on him, as an actor he had become accustomed to it although normally he didn’t feel like he was being mentally undressed by so many people.

 

“Nice place, Bri. What is good here?”

 

Brian answered, “Almost everything, the lemon bars are great. Debbie uses her family recipe and they are a bestseller. Someone will come to take our order soon. You don’t have any allergies, right?”

 

Sitting opposite the brunette Justin nodded explaining flippantly, “Yeah. More than you can count; I’m even allergic to Tylenol. I’m allergic to shellfish, kiwis and bananas so far but knowing my luck that will change. You’ll know if I eat something I’m allergic to because I’ll probably get blisters on my mouth, have breathing problems and maybe pass out. If that happens, do me a favor and make sure any paramedics look at my medic alert pendant.”

 

“You seem to be even more trouble than Gus.”

 

“Who’s Gus?”

 

Thinking of the child with a mischievous smile Brian replied, “My son who lives with his mom.”

 

“Wow, I never knew that name was so popular. My sister has a son named Gus.”

 

“Are you going to be able to fit the show in with your other jobs and school?”

 

Justin shrugged, “Hopefully. I’ll talk it over with my professors to see if I can arrange to have the show as my internship and I can arrange to work nights at the club. I’m normally on the nine p.m. to three a.m. shift anyway.”

 

“Okay. When are you next free?”

 

“I’m free most of tomorrow. I have that meeting and a family thing at seven.”

 

A vibrant redhead wearing a top proclaiming ‘The Only Queer People Are Those Who Can’t Love’ said, “You want your usual, Brian?” 

 

“No thanks. I’ll have the blue plate special instead and a slice of peach cobbler please.”

 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

 

“I’m fine, Deb. This is just a little celebration meal for Justin. Debbie Novotny, meet Justin Taylor.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Justin. What are you celebrating?”

 

“Good afternoon, Debbie. I just got my dream job today and Brian generously offered to take me out for a meal.”

 

“Good for you. How long have you known Brian here?”

 

“Seven hours.” 

 

“I see.” Debbie said glaring at Brian before hissing, “Isn’t he a little young for you?”

 

Shaking his head Brian said nothing knowing better than to say anything to the redhead since she was stubborn when it came to accepting she was wrong. He smirked when Justin got to his defense. He couldn’t help but admire the kid’s balls, knowing just how intimidating Debbie could be to outsiders.

 

“I’m nineteen, as such I can make my own decisions about which I spend time with and I choose to spend time with Brian. If my father can’t make me change my mind about something, you’ve got no chance to be frank.”

 

“You are a real spitfire, aren’t ya Sunshine!”

 

“How did you know Brian calls me that? Bri, do I have a sign on my back saying my name is Sunshine?”  
  
”No, it must be your sparkling personality.”

 

“I’ll see you two later.” Debbie said seeing the crowd were getting hungry.

 

Watching her leave Justin said sarcastically, “What an interesting lady (!) Does she always give a lecture with the food or is it a special offer for the day?”

 

“She worries. She sees all gay boys as being in need of guidance.”

 

“Oh. She’s nice but I already have a nagging mother. How about we hit a club sometime and you can give me lessons on cruising?”

 

“I go most nights so you may as well come with me. You are fairly hot so you won’t ruin my reputation but don’t expect me to hold your hand all night, I’ll be busy tricking.”

 

“No surprise there (!)” Debbie commented as she heard Brian announce he would be tricking while going out with Justin. She placed a food laden plate in front of each man deciding it would be best to speak to Brian about what he was doing with someone as young as Justin later.

 

“What’s tricking?” Justin asked after they had finished eating.

 

“Tricking is when gay men fuck guys they've just met without knowing anything about them and never intending to see the guy again.”

 

“Like a one night stand or less than that?”

 

Brian thought aloud. “It could be seen as a one night stand but I trick at least three times a night. It is picking some guy and either fucking or sucking. It is a simple and satisfying way to look at sex. No regrets and no fuss, just two or more people who are attracted to each other having sex without the complication of getting to know them. If you did know them you probably wouldn’t fuck them.”

 

It made sense in a way Justin realized saying, “Right. Friends are out as tricks, yeah?”

 

“Yes, it is safer that way for everyone. I’ve never wanted to fuck a friend simply because it can get messy if they want more than that.”

 

Justin smirked, “My character sees life a lot like you do. He is quite happy to use anything necessary to get the job done, be it his mind, his skills or his body. I think we should challenge the preconceived roles a little. Alex due to his age will be seen as someone who is being pursued by an older man. I knew that when I read the script and it annoyed me. One of my friends started seeing his girlfriend when he was seventeen and she was thirty-two. He was the predator in the relationship but because of the age gap everyone assumed it was her going after him. I want Alex to be proud of who he is and sure of who he is. He knows who he is attracted to and what he wants. What he wants is Daniel even if it is against the rules and could result in punishment.”

 

“Hopefully we can talk about it more with Scott; he did say that he would welcome our input. Are you ready to go?”

 

Nodding Justin stood up quickly leaving a large tip on the table since they had been sitting down talking and eating for four hours that would probably affect Debbie’s tips. He thought the woman was interesting and would be amazing to draw but that was tempered by the knowledge that she had hurt Brian. He had seen the brief spark of pain when Debbie had interrogated the hazel eyed man about being with him. Amazingly the lady didn’t seem to see Brian’s pain or more alarmingly she didn’t care.

******

“Still feel like going out tonight?”

 

Brian laughed lowly, “Of course. Why don’t you go and get changed? You can meet me here at nine so I can make sure your clothes won’t get you thrown out on principle.”

 

“I see you have a lot of faith in my clothes.” 

 

“All I mean is that most straight guys don’t have an idea about what clothes are suitable for going to a gay nightclub. I promise not to tear you to shreds, okay?

 

“Okay, Bri. I’ll see you later,” Justin said with a smile as he walked away from the building. Luckily he could easily get to his apartment from here as it was close to the bus route.

 

Brian watched the blonde leave asking himself what he was doing spending time with a straight guy, even worse a straight guy that he could see himself becoming friends with. He just knew his life wasn’t going to be boring ever again now that he was working with Justin; he knew the blonde was going to change everything. His life had become kind of boring and to be honest he was looking forward to something new and Justin was certainly that, it didn’t hurt that the blonde was actually intelligent and appeared to be honest. With Justin he didn’t have to worry about the blonde prejudging him as Justin had never heard anything about his life as the Stud of Liberty and most importantly hadn’t heard the somewhat cruel comments about him courtesy of his Liberty family.

 

Walking into the bedroom Brian decided to have a long shower before getting ready. As he discarded his clothes the brunette wondered if Justin would get in the way of his tricking, if so he would have to politely suggest the blonde seek advice at another time. Just because he considered Justin to be a possible friend didn’t mean he was going to risk losing someone hot to fuck.

 

Brian knew everyone was going to have a heart attack when they realized he was actually going to be friends with a straight guy, a breeder. For years Brian had insisted that there were only two types of breeders those that hated you to your face and those that hated you behind your back. Once he had even told Michael that it wasn’t possible for gays and straights to be real friends but here he was ignoring his own beliefs for some guy he didn’t know from Adam. 

 

Hearing the phone ring Brian answered it with a distracted, “Kinney. What do you want?”

 

“Hi. Do you want to go to Babylon tonight?”

 

Hearing the voice of his best friend Brian smirked, “Sure. I’ll meet you there. I assume the rest of the gang will be there, including your Professor?”

 

“Yeah, Ben’s the one who suggested it. Later,” Michael said quickly knowing he would have to find something to wear.

 

Brian laughed to himself wondering how everyone was going to react to the blonde bombshell that was Justin. He could look at Justin as much as he wanted and hopefully mimicking sex with the blonde on TV would sate his urges to throw Justin down and fuck the life out of him.

 

Part 2

 

Justin picked out his outfit and placed it on the bed while he wandered around sorting out what jewelry to wear. After several minutes the blonde decided on a silver sapphire set nipple ring that matched his earring. Dressing quickly the blonde placed his keys, money and id into his pocket as he had decided not to take a wallet. Looking at his watch the blonde cursed realizing he was late, meaning he would have to get a cab instead of a bus. He knew Brian wouldn’t be happy if he was late for their lesson, night out...Justin wasn’t sure exactly where it fell, probably somewhere in between.

 

As he was getting into the cab Justin felt the familiar vibration of his phone against his leg. Examining the caller id caused him to frown, what on earth did the bastard want now? Giving Brian’s address Justin answered the phone as the car started moving towards his destination.

 

“What?” Justin said angrily, not wanting to speak to his father if he could avoid it.

 

“Is that anyway to answer your phone?” 

 

“It is when I’m speaking to you, Father. What do you want?”

 

“A business contact said that you were seen coming out of a building on Liberty Avenue. Isn’t that where that man was questioned for running that porn business! What were you doing there?”

 

“I had an audition.”

 

“FOR A PORN FILM! You are not doing anything like that…you are not allowed to let any man touch you like that!”

 

Justin couldn’t believe the man was daring to interrogate him; it wasn’t like his father had helped him pay for college. For all the man knew Justin could have been doing anything to make ends meet. 

 

“Since when have you cared about how I pay for college? Fuck off, dad. You are not one to talk about morals, all you do is cheat on your wife with your so called personal assistants, hit me and then refuse to pay for college because I stood up for you. I could have ended up on the streets as a hustler because of you; luckily you have plenty of enemies that didn’t mind giving me a job. Did you know that I work for Joe Andrews in his bar?”

 

“No. Don’t you see what you are doing to the family name?”  
  
“I can’t talk dad. I’m meeting someone.”

 

“Why have you got a new girlfriend? I thought you were going to marry Daphne?”

 

“It’s a guy,” Justin said a mischievous smile on his face as he continued; “It’s our first date.”

 

Hearing the man spluttering Justin ended the call, knowing it didn’t matter what his father thought of him anymore. The man had refused to admit hitting him was wrong, no matter what the reasons; in fact all he had cared about was making sure that Justin was straight. It was as if his father thought it would be okay to hit him if he was gay, a thought that had terrified him as he had never seen the man so angry or violent. Only his mom had said that she would accept it if he was gay so Justin had only told her that he was straight but that he didn’t care what someone’s sexuality was. He had enough girlfriends to know that he wasn’t gay, even if he wasn’t a player like some of his friends.

 

“We’re here. That will be $25.95.” 

 

Justin smiled at the driver, handing over thirty dollars saying to keep the change as he stepped out into the street. Smiling at the blonde woman who held the door open for him Justin walked inside, his mind on what was to come. Taking a deep breath Justin stepped out of the elevator and onto Brian’s floor.

*******

“You look acceptable, I suppose. Interesting choice of clothes, did someone buy them for you?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“I haven’t seen many college students wearing tight leather studded pants. I like your top, where did you get it?”

 

“I bought it at small place in Paris when I was on vacation with my sister. Do you think its okay?”

 

Brian examined the clothing carefully Justin was wearing a short sleeved mesh round necked tank top with a silver dragon coiled around a snake transferred onto the material. The top was unusual enough to stand out and wasn’t too showy for the club, Justin would fit in perfectly even if he wasn’t gay.  

 

“You are fine. Let’s go,” Brian said quickly, leading the way out of the apartment and to his car.

 

As Brian drove towards Babylon, his home away from home, he decided it was best to give Justin a few ground rules so the blonde didn’t get himself into trouble.  Justin was attractive and would be in high demand; something Brian would handle one way or another. He didn’t want Justin to be injured and he knew a few of the more violent men had a reputation for guys that looked like Justin. He would have to make sure everyone knew Justin was off limits, no matter what it took, Justin would be safe.

 

With a quick look to check the younger man wasn’t nervous Brian said, “I don’t want anything to happen to you, so listen up. Firstly, don’t take a drink from anyone that you haven’t seen opened in front of you, actually don’t take a drink from anyone but me or the bartender Jason. You can still have your drink spiked even if you see someone open it in front of you; it happened to my friend Emmett a couple of months ago. Keep your hand over your drink whenever it could be interfered with.”

 

“I understand. Is Emmett okay?”

 

“Yeah but I just wanted to warn you about how dangerous it can be in a gay bar since you wouldn’t have been in danger of being drugged and possibly raped by a girl, I assume.”

 

“Thanks for the warning, Bri. Do you have any other rules for me?” Justin said quickly knowing he was going into uncharted waters and it was best to heed Brian’s advice.

 

Brian drawled, “Stay by my side or with my friends because they will look after you. If I ask you to do something, do it because I am looking out for you. The only other rule is to have a good time. I don’t think there has ever been a straight in Babylon before; I know I haven’t come across one.”

 

“Bri, would you mind if I sort of treated you like Alex would treat Daniel. I need to get comfortable with being close to you and well, hitting on you. Do you know what I mean?” 

 

Looking at the eager blonde Brian agreed, “I’ll let you know what I think of your performance later. We have to be at ease with each other if we are going to convincing as lovers and I want to be. I will think anything you do not as you wanting me but as Alex wanting Daniel. Don’t worry.”

 

“Thanks, Bri. Will I have any problem getting in since I’m not a member?”

 

“Not with me, let’s go wow the masses, Sunshine!”

 

Justin smiled, “Can you tell me if I am messing up or coming across as too straight?”

 

Parking the car Brian commented, “Sure, but the guys running away from you in horror would work just as well.”

 

Justin laughed as he got out of the car, surprised at how playful Brian could be given his serious, introspective manner. He couldn’t help but think that Brian was far more complicated than he originally appeared, which was unusual but intriguing. In some ways, Brian was this puzzle he wanted to solve. He couldn’t help but wonder why the man had so many different sides to his personality but he was going to find out. Considering how close they would be working, he wanted to know more about the man who was going to be his best friend for the next three years at least. Given their onscreen relationship, it was important in his opinion that the two of then became close friends, and ideally confidants off screen, as their closeness would only improve their abilities. 

 

Justin got of the car and took a deep breath, reminding himself that he wasn’t alone and that Brian would make sure no one hurt him. One good thing about the club was that he would be able to dance, he loved to dance, he loved the freedom it gave him, to feel the beat of the music moving through him.

 

“Hey Kinney, who’s this twink?”

 

“A friend. Let’s go, Sunshine!” Brian said with a smirk at the bouncer. It had been a long time since he had fucked the guy but apparently the tall, built, brunette remembered if the heated gaze was anything to go by.

 

Walking into the club Justin was struck dumb by the mass of bodies moving in time to the sound of the Chemical Brothers. With a look at Brian, he smiled reassuringly, not wanting his friend to think he was disgusted by the varying amounts of kissing and groping visible amongst the dancing men. 

 

“What do you want to drink?”

 

Justin said quickly, “Jim Beam.”

 

Walking over to the bar Brian ordered two beams for them both, giving the blonde two glasses with a smirk.

 

Throwing back the drinks Brian turned to watch Justin noticing the blonde was comfortable in the club as he had anticipated, “Let’s go meet the gang and then I’m going hunting for someone to fuck!”

 

Justin nodded wondering what Brian’s friends were like, he just hoped they treated him better than that Debbie, who seemed to be rather cold to Brian when the man didn’t even do anything. He followed Brian quickly, not wanting to lose sight of the man in case anyone decided to approach him.

 

“Justin this is Emmett, Ted and Michael.” Brian said with a smirk ignoring the looks of confusion on the faces of the three men. Maybe he should have mentioned he was going to bring along a new friend.

 

Justin looked them all over while Brian was making the introductions trying to get some idea of what they were like. Emmett had an interesting and brave choice of clothes as not many people could wear that exact shade of green but he had to say the color worked. Emmett was wearing a tight fitting green top and a pair of tight black pants, along with a really nice beaded necklace. Ted was wearing a pair of beige slacks and a forest green shirt, a rather boring choice in Justin’s opinion. Michael was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with two red strips going down the arms.

 

Good manners having been drilled into him when he was younger Justin smiled, “Nice to meet you all.” 

 

“Don’t you look absolutely delicious, baby? How long have you known Brian?”

 

“We met today and spent most of the day together. He invited me out. How could I refuse such a kind offer?”

 

“Really, how did you meet?”

 

“Work,” Justin said not wanting to say too much about the upcoming television series because of the confidentiality agreement he had made with the writer.

 

“It’s not like The Stud of Liberty Avenue to invite tricks out!”

 

“I’m not a trick.” Justin retorted smiling, he ignored the snort from Michael and the pity on Emmett’s face. He was shocked they hadn’t realized he was straight but then most straight guys didn’t spend the night at a gay club with the self proclaimed stud as their tour guide.

 

“Where’s the professor?” 

 

“He’s gone to get a drink, Bri. Why did you bring him here?” Michael sneered at Justin, not liking the blonde who had dared to intrude on their relationship.

 

“I just wanted Justin to meet everyone since he’s going to be around for a while.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Brian stared at Michael in confusion; the man looked like he had just seen Debbie and Carl fucking, if the disgust was anything to go by. Reminding himself that he should have anticipated the reaction Brian commented, “Justin’s a good friend and I wanted him to meet my other friends.”

 

Before Michael could say anything else a familiar arm wrapped itself around his waist, he grinned at his lover and pulled the man’s lips to his own. He was about to introduce his love to Brian’s so called friend when Ben laughed.

 

“Justin Taylor, I’d recognize that top anywhere. How come you’re here?”

 

“Ben, I didn’t expect to see you here. Brian invited me after we had a celebratory dinner.”

 

“You got the job, congratulations! You’ll have to let me buy you a drink,” Ben said quickly hugging the blonde not seeing the glare aimed at them both by Michael.

 

“Anyone feel like dancing with me?” Justin smiled at the amount of offers from the group and the men standing nearby.

 

“Let’s go, Sunshine!” Brian said taking Justin’s hand and leading them out onto the dance floor.

 

Michael turned to look at his lover, “How long have you known Justin?”

 

Ben shrugged, “He attended a lecture I gave a few months ago. Occasionally I see him working in the student bar.”

 

On the dance floor Justin was trying to figure out how to dance with Brian without making the man uncomfortable. The dilemma was removed when he felt familiar hands touching his waist, pulling him closer until the lower parts of their bodies were pressing together.

 

“You need to get comfortable dancing with a guy, dancing with me. Close your eyes and surrender to the music. Remember that it is just like dancing with a girl you are attracted to, moving your body against her.”

 

Justin listened to Brian’s words and relaxed knowing the man was telling the truth. It seemed the man was always honest, even when it could be unpleasant to hear. Feeling the beat of Let’s Hear It For The Boy moving through him Justin surrendered, dancing with abandon knowing the night was just about them having a good time.

 

Brian watched as the blonde bombshell danced against him, unconsciously grinding their hips and groins together. He noticed Justin was beginning to feel the music, being seduced by the beat. A quick look at the fluid movements made him realize Justin was either a natural dancer or he had been taught at some point. Closing his eyes Brian relaxed into the familiar music, knowing Justin wasn’t going to get into any trouble. His eyes snapped open when he felt Justin’s hands moving, one cupping his ass and the other on his arm. He watched Justin move, noticing the grace, relaxation and fluidity of the dancing. 

 

“Very good,” Brian purred into his friend’s ear. 

 

“Thank you.” Justin said grinning, arching one eyebrow as a man approached them.

 

“Want to dance?”

 

“Not interested.” Justin drawled bored.

 

“How about you?”

 

Brian ran his eyes over the trick before deciding he was hot enough, “Forget the dancing, let’s fuck.” Turning to Justin he whispered, “Go back to the guys, I’ll see you once I’ve finished in the backroom.”

 

“Catch you later. Have fun,” Justin said with a grin. He was happy to have a drink with the rest of the guys as he wanted to get to know the group in the hope that they could become friends.

 

Brian nodded and started walking towards the backroom knowing his trick would follow. All men were led around by their cock, after all. As they got to the door, he looked back reassuring himself that Justin had safely reached the group.

 

“Where’s Brian?”

 

Justin shrugged at Ted answering, “He went to the backroom with some guy.”

 

“I’m sorry, Princess.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Emmett. It’s not like I’m in love with him or anything.”

 

“See any guy you feel like getting to know better?”

 

“No, Ben. I just came out to dance and see what its like.”

 

“Haven’t you been to Babylon before?”

 

“No. Brian was kind enough to show me around. Anyone want a drink?” Justin said looking to take everyone’s orders.

 

At the bar Justin waited until the bartender looked at him saying, “Hey, do you do an Adios Mother?”

 

“Yeah. The name’s Jason, by the way. Do you want one, babe?”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jason. I’d love one along with two Beams, a JD and a Cosmo.”

 

“Sure, hot stuff. If you’re interested in cocktails, I’ve been creating a few new ones. Come back later and try a Foursome, its got vodka, gin, peach and orange.” 

 

“I’ll think about it. How much for the drinks?”

 

“$20.50. Want to hook up later?”

 

“Thanks but I’ve got plans.” 

 

“Can’t you change them? I want to spend all night fucking you.”

 

“No, but thanks for the offer. Keep the change,” Justin said as he handed over twenty two dollars leaving a tip, knowing how annoying it was when people didn’t.

 

“Are you going to be okay carrying all of these drinks?”

 

“Got a tray?” Justin asked before taking the offered tray.

 

Placing the drinks on the black tray he expertly strolled over to the stairs where everyone was waiting. He was careful to keep his eyes on the drinks making sure no one put anything in them.

 

“Drink up, guys.” Justin said putting down the drinks with a smile.

 

“How did you manage to carry all these over without spilling anything?”

 

“I spent a year working as a waiter in the bar before I became the bartender,” Justin answered seconds before he took a mouthful of his drink.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s called Adios Mother. I had it in California when I was on vacation; it has become a favorite of mine.”

 

“Just how old are you? Do you live at home?”

 

“Nineteen, I’ve been living alone since I was seventeen. My father hit me after I was caught kissing a guy I starred with in Romeo and Julian. I moved out right away, just because he was by adoptive father didn’t give him the right to hit me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Princess. Have you seen him since?”

 

Justin shrugged, “He calls every month or so to tell me what a mess I’m making of my life.”

 

“Do you want a drink, Sunshine?” Brian asked as he appeared as if out of nowhere.

 

“I’ve got one but thanks for offering. I got you a Beam,” Justin said holding out the glass filled to the top.

 

Brian downed the drink in one go as he looked at the obviously uncomfortable group, who kept nervously looking from him to Justin. Ignoring them Brian scoped out the rest of the guys in the club, noticing with worry that quite a few guys seemed to be interest in Justin. Placing one arm around Justin’s waist, in an attempt to protect him from unwanted attention, Brian couldn’t help but think how perfect Justin was for his height. Justin’s head seemed to be at a perfect level, and the blonde fit smoothly against him.

 

Justin smiled, “Did you have a good time?”

 

“Not really. He was boring.”

 

“I can see how getting your dick sucked can be boring (!)” Emmett said sarcastically looking over at the blonde glued to Brian’s side. He was amazed that it was Brian who reached for the blonde princess and not the other way around. Could Justin be the one to make Brian Kinney believe in love?

 

“So did you have fun while I was gone, Sunshine?”

 

“Jason at the bar was telling me about this new drink he’s invented. It sounds pretty weird; definitely not something I would drink. He wanted me to try it.”

 

“I’m sure that’s all he’s interested in (!)” Ted commented dryly as everyone laughed knowingly having seen how flirty the man was.

 

“I didn’t say that. Hs line was pretty bad, all he said was that I was hot and he wanted to fuck me all night. He doubled up all the drinks as well so don’t complain.”

 

“No imagination. Do you want something to eat?”

 

“Like him?” Emmett interjected eyeing a tall well built brunette walking past them.  
  


Brian glared at the tall pale man, “I meant food.” Turning back to Justin he continued, “Do you want to come back to my place? I can make you a salad or something.”

 

“All you had in earlier was poppers, guava juice and water.”

 

“Fine, I can order something in. Have you eaten since the diner?”

 

“No…I started doing some research for my assignments and lost track of time. How about you walk me home? I’m not going to bite, unless you beg.”

 

“What makes you think that you can make me beg, Sunshine?”

 

“I’ve got moves you have never seen, babe.”

 

“Really,” Brian said amused stopping when Justin started brushing one leg over his left leg simultaneously pulling his head down for a kiss.

 

The kiss was amazing, Brian had to admit as he had expected Justin to be hesitant but that wasn’t the case. The kiss was passionate and powerful; it was the kind of kiss you would give some guy you were strongly attracted to. He moaned softly as Justin’s tongue invaded his mouth, caressing his teeth with almost painful slowness. He gently touched his tongue to Justin’s as he felt the blonde’s tongue caressing his mouth, he couldn’t help but think Justin was a better actor than he had first imagined.

 

Michael glared at the blonde who had attached himself to Brian unsure as to what the man’s motives were. He knew that both Brian and Justin would end up hurt if the pair continued to spend a lot of time together so it would be best for everyone if they stopped seeing each other. Brian would be hurt because of facing Emmett who appeared to have taken a liking to the blonde and no doubt his own mother would see Justin as someone to be protected. Justin would obviously be hurt because Brian was not capable of loving someone even if Justin couldn’t see it right now.

 

Emmett couldn’t help but shiver slightly at the kiss he had just seen Brian and Justin share; he knew they were going to be amazing together. He couldn’t help but wonder if he should have a little talk with Justin about what Brian was like and that the man would probably hurt him without knowing.

 

Brian bent down slightly whispering in Justin’s ear, “You are an amazing actor.”

 

Justin smiled up at the brunette feeling proud that someone like Brian was saying that about him, he had seen the man in a couple of movies before and knew the older man was a talented actor. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen once he told everyone that he was straight, he knew they would hate him for deceiving them.

 

“I’m feeling a little tired so I should just go home and get some sleep for a change but I’ll see you later, Bri.”

 

“Wait, I’ll come with you while you wait for a cab.”

 

Justin didn’t say anything instead he smiled up at his friend knowing the man was simply looking out for him. He appreciated the gesture knowing it was a sign of their friendship and also sometimes necessary. Working in the Rape Crisis Centre at college had told him how many men had been attacked while outside nightclubs such as Babylon.

 

“I’ll see you at the studio at one, right?”

 

“Of course! Thanks for tonight, Bri.” Justin said smiling as he got into the cab, looking out the back window to see Brian walking back into the club. He knew the man would probably be out for hours having the time of his life.

*******

“That boy is edible. How come he hasn’t been here before?” Emmett said seeing everyone else wanted to know about the blonde but no one else would actually say something in case Brian freaked.

 

“Justin doesn’t go out clubbing a lot since he has three jobs. He’s a great guy and very smart.”

 

“How did you meet exactly? He seems a little…young.”

 

“We are working together, Mikey. Since he is going to be a big part of my life for years I wanted him to know my friends.”

 

“Why is he going to be around for years?”

 

“We are working together on a new project and more importantly I happen to like him.”

 

“What project is this?”

 

“A television series called Angels Fall that is being made by Colin Rayne.”

 

“What’s it about?”

 

“I can’t say anything. Let’s just say it is something I haven’t seen before and it has a great writer.”

 

Ben interrupted, “I know Justin was excited about it when I spoke to him the other day. He said it was a perfect role for him to show what he was capable of. Justin is a nice guy. I don’t want him to become another one of your tricks, Brian.”

 

“Justin is not a trick. He is a friend and a colleague. Yeah, don’t worry so much. He’s a big boy, Benny!” Brian said ignoring the assumption that he was simply after Justin’s ass because normally he would fuck anything that moved.

 

“Brian, all I ask is that you think about Justin and what he has been through. He isn’t ready to deal with your philosophy on love and relationships.”

 

Rolling his eyes Brian said, “I’m not going to hurt him. I’ll see you all at the Munchers’ place tomorrow at six. Later, boys!”

 

Part 3

 

Pushing his shades up his nose Justin groaned as he took in the bright sunshine tormenting him. He hated having a hangover! Walking over to the receptionist the blonde was pleased when the woman whispered.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Taylor. Just go to studio B, everyone is in there. Oh, Scott said that you should be in character from the moment you walk in, don’t worry because everyone will be in the same boat. He wants to see what kind of chemistry exists between all of the main characters. Here is a profile of the other characters and I suggest you read it before you go over.” 

 

After a quick look at his watch told him he was twenty minutes early Justin slowed his pace reading through the character bios as he walked. He was amazed to see Elena Martinez was playing the part of Ramona Aguilar-Riverz; he had admired the actress ever since he had seen her in a Broadway play on his fifteenth birthday. Justin quickly realized he would not have a lot of scenes with her as her character was the psychologist who devised missions and decided who was appropriate for the department. The part of Donna Lloyd, the agent in charge of the department was taken by a woman called Karen Marshall who Justin had not encountered before.

 

Justin wondered how the show would be received by the public since it was a little unusual, focusing on the work of a government department known only as The Fallen. All of the main characters had shady pasts, either having been in prison or discharged from their chosen military department on account of behavior that was either illegal or dangerous. The show focused on the adventures and relationships of six characters with Alex and Daniel being the main characters. It was basically a drama/thriller/spy/romance that would hopefully be well received given the current interest in spy dramas.

 

Taking another look at the paper told the blonde that there was another actor he recognized, a failed violin player who had tried to break into the US over a year ago by the name of Ethan Gold. Ethan played the part of a dangerous, unpredictable man called Luke, codename Will who happened to be a rival for Daniel’s affections. It would certainly be interesting given the way his character would probably react to someone trying to steal the man he considered his own.

 

Remembering his instructions to remain in character, Justin allowed himself to surrender to the image in his mind he had created for Alex. Slowly his walk turned into a confident saunter that screamed mess with me and die. Opening the door, Justin quickly assessed the atmosphere, noticing from the look of boredom mixed with conceit that Brian was in character. Sauntering over Justin smirked at Brian who was busy ignoring Ethan who appeared to be trying to get his attention.

 

Unnoticed Colin, Scott and Darren where watching in anticipation seeing both Brian and Justin seemed to be completely in character and that the very air around them seemed to be sparking. Colin smiled widely as he watched Justin turn an assessing sneer at Ethan obviously shocking the man who hadn’t expected such a reaction making them wonder if Ethan had problems with being in character most of the time.

 

“Afternoon, babe. Don’t tell me you’ve become so desperate that you are considering him?”

 

“Unlikely. Did you have fun last night?”

 

“Yes, we can exchange details later. Give me a hello kiss!”

 

“You’re getting bossy. I warned you that naughty boy’s are spanked.”

  
“Promise?” Justin said huskily while licking his lips in invitation.

 

“I’ll spank you until you can’t sit down for a week,” Brian smirked before pulling the slightly short man into his arms and kissing him passionately.

 

Clapping his hands Scott walked over noticing the feeling of Brian and Justin’s combined stare was slightly uncomfortable, as if he was intruding on a moment that belonged solely to them. It would be interesting to see how their friendship developed since he hadn’t seen such an intense relationship amongst people that were not romantically involved.

 

“Nice to see you two have gotten to know each other.”

 

Justin smiled as he allowed his character to fade away, a look up told him Brian was doing the same but didn’t appear to have his problem of finding it difficult to shake off the character. One thing he had never shared with people outside of his acting circle was that it was occasionally difficult to shake off a character right away and that for a couple of hours after a performance he could still be in character.

 

“We decided it made sense to become friends and went out clubbing last night. What are we going to be doing today?”

 

“First Justin will sign the contract and then we will discuss some of the upcoming scenes and plotlines. Is your lawyer here, Justin?”

 

“I don’t need one, thanks. I’m well versed in legalese when it comes to my work.” Justin replied taking the held out form before moving over to the side of the room to read it carefully.

 

Brian watched his friend read through the contract and wondered if the blonde would take offence if he offered to help out. Having seen people be screwed out of what should have been theirs by people they had thought trustful, he wanted to prevent the young man he had a confusing need to protect from being hurt.  He was looking forward to starting the series, partly because of the regular income, partly because the series was the first spy series to be focused on gay characters and partly because he was looking forward to working with Justin as the man was intriguing.

 

Tentatively Brian asked, “Mind if I take a quick look at it? I’m not saying you can’t do it but I’ve been doing this for longer than you.”

 

“It never hurts to have another pair of eyes,” Justin said with a shrug, handing over the four page document.

 

“Hmm, it looks okay. At least they have said you can take a certain amount of time off for your college work. Sign it and we can get down to work.”

 

Justin did as suggested before giving the contract back to Scott who handed it to Colin, startling Justin who hadn’t realized both Colin and Darren had moved to stand beside the writer. Feeling eyes on him Justin looked up to see Ethan watching him with a look of…hope and something else he couldn’t name. He stiffened instinctively, the man made him feel slightly uneasy but he didn’t want to let his unease show as he would be working with the man for the foreseeable future. Feeling a hand on his neck Justin looked up to see a look of askance on Brian’s face, discretely Justin shook his head not wanting to get into it in front of everyone. He would talk to Brian in private when they had a little more time to discuss what could be Ethan’s problem, Justin didn’t want an uncomfortable working atmosphere as it would probably show in their work.

 

“Let’s sit down and I will introduce everyone,” Darren announced gesturing to a rectangular mahogany table sitting at the middle of the room.

 

Justin took a seat that was out of the way from the bright light with his head still pounding from a mixture of a hangover and sleep deprivation. He was pleased that Brian took the seat next to him with Colin and Ethan taking the remaining chairs on that side. On the opposite side were Scott, Darren and a tall black woman.

 

“Elena will be here tomorrow after she finishes her current play. I will go from left to right for the introductions; Justin will be playing the part of Alexander, Brian has the role of Daniel and Ethan is playing the role of Luke. Karen will be playing the role of Donna. Now we have all the introductions we should get to know each other for a couple of hours. We will also have measurements taken for your clothes and no one is allowed to make any changes at all to their physical appearance while involved with this series.”

 

Karen smiled charmingly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all and I know together we can make an amazing series. I suppose an important point is our sexuality, I’m straight and don’t worry I am not homophobic.”

 

“Gay but in the closet,” Ethan said blushing slightly.

 

“Gay and out, I don’t see the point of hiding who you are.” Brian said calmly while looking at Ethan, noticing the man was still watching his Justin.

 

Justin smiled at his friend’s dig at Ethan before saying, “Straight.”

 

“WHAT?” Ethan exclaimed sounding both confused and angry.

 

“Straight. Why?”

 

“Y…You kissed Brian like you were gay and in love with him.”

 

“I’m an actor so I’m good at faking feelings, hardly unusual. Brian is a friend, I don’t feel uncomfortable around him as such I don’t mind kissing him or being affectionate with him.”

 

“Oh. How long have you two known each other?”

 

“We met yesterday morning at my audition, we just sort of clicked and became friends. We spent the day getting to know each other. Have you done any acting before, Ethan?”

 

“No but I’m sure that I will learn a lot from working with someone as talented as yourself.”

 

Justin laughed self deprecatingly, “I’m hardly a master. Acting is one big learning experience, just when you think that you know all about one area, someone comes along and teaches you something else. It’s one of the things I love most about acting, constantly learning new ways to improve your own methods.”

 

Scott announced, “Now one of the most important part of the show is the sexual scenes and I wanted to reassure all of you that it won’t be sex for no reason. Any sexual scenes on the show will be because of an important character development or insight moment. Would any of you feel uncomfortable filming scenes of a sexual nature?” 

 

Seeing no uncomfortable looks apart from the expected anxieties Darren continued, “We will mainly have scenes showing gay and lesbian scenes since the show focuses on these types of relationships. It will be wonderful to see how everyone reacts to a show about a mainly gay team of spies. Before any scenes will be filmed there shall be what is termed a sex run through, in which the scene will be rehearsed, discussed and if necessary rewritten, although that won’t be a regular thing. The focus is on the relationship between Alex and Daniel, it is important that you, Justin are extremely comfortable with gay life and are convincing in the part. To that end I have signed you up for a class at Carnegie Mellon on Gay Studies; I’ll give you the information later.”

 

“Er…thanks for the offer but it is not needed. I’ve taken gay studies as part of my electives ever since I started at Carnegie Mellon. I’ve also got the best person to advise me on every aspect of gay life, Brian. Who else could know more about gay life, culture, identity and sensuality than the stud of Pittsburgh?”

 

Pleased that Justin had taken everything into consideration Colin smiled, “I guess you are sorted then. The next thing we have to do is take the measurements for your outfits and then we are finished for the week. Please follow me to the next room; we have the cameras set up waiting.”

 

Justin looked over at the brunette man he would be spending a lot of time with wearing very few clothes and wondered if he should start watching what he ate. There was no way that he would allow scenes to show he had a bad body and he knew camera angles could often make people appear different to how they were. He would have to work out a little more, not too much but enough to add a little definition to his body. Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, Justin ran his eyes over it making sure it included every allergy that could apply to anything that could be encountered on the set. The main ones regarding his costumes were his allergies to nylon and rubber both of which caused a red rash to appear on his skin.

 

A violet haired woman wearing black lipstick strolled over saying, “Morning. I am Jackie and I’m in charge of wardrobe so everyone chill while I take your measurements unless you happen to know what they are. If there is anything you need to tell me about special clothing needs or any detergents you are allergic to tell me now or else keep quiet.”

 

Justin looked at her grinning as he gave her the information, relieved that he knew already as he hated being fitted for clothes. The only reason he knew was because a few weeks earlier he had been fitted for a suit so he could attend a party hosted by his favorite grandfather. He wasn’t surprised to hear Brian reel off his measurements, as it seemed to be something the man would know. Hell, Brian probably watched his body like a hawk to make sure he never put on any weight, personally Justin felt that the man could do with putting on a few pounds not that he was going to say anything, knowing better than to pull a tiger’s tail.

 

“Oh, I’m allergic to both nylon and latex. Is that going to be a problem?” Justin said quickly, living the woman who seemed to be distinctly unimpressed by Ethan’s air of arrogance.

 

“No, honey. I’ve already decided on the style of clothes for each character. Alex wears lot of silks, cottons, soft leathers and denim. He only likes to wear clothes that feel soft against his skin, although he does wear a lot of tight clothes when on the prowl. You are a natural blonde, right?”

 

“Yeah, thankfully that means I can go a couple of days without shaving.”

 

Jackie nodded before shifting her eyes to the next man, “Brian, we’ve chosen your character’s clothes as mainly expensive suits, cashmere, linen, silk and leather. Your character believes that image is everything and that you can tell a lot about a person by their clothes.”

 

Seeing the look of desire the musician was directing towards the seemingly oblivious blonde, Jackie rolled her eyes knowing that he had no chance. She couldn’t tell if Justin was gay as he only occasionally appeared on her gaydar. Jackie knew it was important to watch what was happening with Ethan. If it appeared that the violinist was becoming a problem, it could be necessary to tell her husband, Darren would freak if his show was ruined because of a lovesick child.

 

Turning to the man in question Jackie said, “Ethan, you will be wearing a lot of sweaters, jeans and t-shirts. Your character tends to go for comfortable clothes and doesn’t have to worry about what to wear for missions as he is mainly a computer tech. Karen, your character is tough and her clothes reflect her desire to be accepted as an equal. Her wardrobe consists of tailored suits that are expensive yet feminine. She is a power dresser who often teams dark suits with pastel colors. She doesn’t wear a lot of make up, just lipstick, eye shadow and mascara.”

 

Brian stood around waiting to find out what was going to be happening now. One thing he hated about acting was the waiting around, as if reading his mind Darren walked into the room with four thick red covered books. He took the offered book from the man, watching as each of the other actors was given one.

 

Flipping through the pages Brian was struck by the interesting opening scene; slowly he started reading it aloud to get a feel of how his character was going to react. Looking at Justin he arched an eyebrow in askance, smirking when the blonde simply nodded. Pulling over a chair Brian waited for Justin to get into position. 

 

Justin moved quickly turning the chair around and leaning against it, his back against the back of the leather chair. When filming the scene he would be suspended from the ceiling but this would have to do for a brief rehearsal. He placed his arms above him as if restrained and his legs out in front of him, ankles looped together as if tied there. Closing eyes Justin changed into Alex, allowing his eyes to become warily assessing as the other man moved confidently towards him.

 

“Good evening, my name is Stuart Smith and I have to ask you some questions. Please answer them or else I may have to be a little more forceful. Firstly, who do you work for, Mr. Evans?”

 

“Father Christmas,” Alex Evans retorts, smirking. 

 

“Since you have problems recalling the name, let’s see if this jogs your memory.” Stuart says coldly as he reaches down as if pressing a button. He watches as Alex writhes for a few seconds, his teeth ground together to prevent him from yelling.

 

“My dear boy, I don’t want to hurt you. I will have to shock you again if you do not give a truthful answer to my questions. Who do you work for?”

 

“The Easter Bunny!” Alex snarls, glaring at the man who is torturing him. His eyes assessing the man for any weaknesses he can exploit.

 

Stuart presses a button again and watches as man shakes, his eyes rolling back slightly. He smiled happily while moving forward Stuart gently caressed Alex’s face, delighting in the look of pain. Alex moved quickly bringing his legs up to wrap around the man’s neck, as he moved his legs up the man.

 

Walking over to the pair Colin coughed, “Okay, everyone. Gather round while I tell you what the plan is for the future. Over the rest of the week you will get the rest of the scripts for the first month of filming. I want everyone here at four a.m. on Monday, knowing their scripts by heart. The scripts you have in your hand will be shot next week. We have eleven months to complete the filming for the twenty two episodes so we will have to move quickly. I need everyone focused on their jobs from the moment they step on set, so if you have any problems leave them at the door.”

 

Justin smiled saying, “I’ll see you on Monday then.”

 

Colin nodded smiling at the look of barely controlled excitement on the blonde’s face, he had a feeling Justin might change his feelings about acting once they got into the swing of things. The days were going to be long especially for Justin and Brian, who would probably work twelve hour days for the most part, not including the makeup and character development meetings. 

 

“Do you want a ride home?”

 

“Sure.” Justin said wanting to talk with Brian a little more before going home for the day.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute. I’ve got to give Colin my new phone number,” Brian said before walking over to the man in question.

 

“Justin, would you like a lift home? We can talk about our characters a little more.”

 

“Thanks for the offer, Ethan but I’m getting a ride from Brian. I’ll see you next week,” Justin said politely ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the man’s eyes on him.

 

“Ready to go?” Brian asked walking back over to find Justin standing with the little fiddle player, the blonde was obviously tense. He wondered what it was about Ethan that made the normally friendly blonde so uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah.” Justin said early, following his friend out of the studio.

*******

“What do you think of the fiddler?” Brian asked quickly once they were on the way to the undoubtedly small apartment that his friend called home.

 

Frowning Justin admitted blushing, “I don’t like him very much to be perfectly honest. He makes me uncomfortable but I don’t know why, I think he will be good for the show, if only because people will watch just to see if he can act.”

 

“I suppose,” Brian said not commenting on the clear signals he had been getting from the musician.  

 

While Brian had noticed the clear attraction and lust in the fiddler’s eyes it was clear that Justin hadn’t noticed how much the man was after him, making him wonder if Justin had deliberately ignored the clear come on. He couldn’t blame anyone for being attracted to Justin but he could see Ethan was going to cause problems if he couldn’t rein in his feelings. There was something more than simple desire in Ethan’s eyes when looking at Justin that caused him to worry, almost as if the man was completely entranced by the blonde. He would watch Ethan carefully in case the man did not back off or turned into something more dangerous than a simple attraction.

 

“I’m a little worried about how I am going to cope with such long days; I’m not exactly used to having to get up before dawn. I’ll have to get up at like two a.m. so I can get to the studio at four.”

 

“Do you want to have lunch tomorrow, Sunshine?”

 

“I’d love to but I’m having lunch with my mom and then I’m babysitting. I’m not working at the bar this week so I’m free all weekend. I’ll give you a call on Friday.” 

 

“Okay. I think we should spend some time getting to know each other and I want to rehearse a little, let’s face it four days isn’t very long to learn all this.”

 

“Do you think we will be able to keep to the schedule? It seems a little much to expect us to do an episode a week.”

 

“It should be okay as long as there are no major problems. It normally takes around nine days to film an episode of this kind of show. They will use the rest of the time to do all the editing and stuff. We should have plenty of time but we will be working long days, as we are the leads sixty hour weeks are going to be about normal.”

 

“I hope I’ll be able to keep up with college. If not, I’ll choose the show since it will give me the practical experience I need and who knows it may lead to more work.”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Brian responded as they pulled into Justin’s street. The man couldn’t help but wonder exactly how safe it was for the blonde to live in this area of town, most of the buildings looked like they should have been condemned years ago.

 

Seeing the look of disbelief on his friend’s face at the neighborhood Justin couldn’t help but laugh. He knew the area looked bad but he like the feel of the place and despite all appearances to the contrary there was a real community spirit.

 

Justin unfastened his seatbelt with a quick grin saying, “Thanks for the lift. Do you want to come in for a coffee?”

 

“I don’t have time. I’ll catch you later, Sunshine. Call if you have anything you want to know about the scenes or filming,” Brian said sincerely shortly before the blonde got out of the car. 

 

Brian waited until Justin was clearly inside to pull away, dreading the upcoming meeting at the Munchers’ place. He didn’t know what it was about just that Melanie wanted everyone to attend a weird dinner party, which was unique as the only time everyone got together to eat was at Debbie’s every Sunday for brunch. Knowing his precarious position when it came to his son, Brian had quickly agreed since any chance to spend time with Gus was to be cherished. At first the Brian hadn’t wanted to be in Gus’ life but the moment he looked into Gus’ eyes, he knew it was time to change because he wanted his son to have a decent father, even if he was mainly guessing his way through it.

[](mailto:brianjustinforever@hotmail.co.uk)


	2. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: I'm from the UK but I've decided to use US English so if something doesn't it make sense, its probably because I'm a Brit.  


* * *

 Part 4

 

“So what is this little gathering at Muncherville all about?”

 

“Melanie wants everyone to meet her brother,” Lindsay said softly.

 

“I didn’t know you had a brother, Sweetheart.”

 

Melanie grimaced slightly at Debbie as the woman’s words called to mind the day she had discovered his existence due to her father’s affair. She had never imagined her father would ever cheat on her mother and even worse have a child with a married woman and forget all about him. The man had only mentioned it because he was in need of a kidney transplant and his secret child could have been a match.

 

Burying her shame Melanie admitted, “Neither did I. I found out about him a couple of months ago when my father needed a kidney transplant. I think you will like him; he’s very kind, polite and caring. He seems to be very mature for his age. He’s straight but don’t worry, he doesn’t have any problems with homosexuality.”

 

“A breeder?” Brian asked, anticipating the disaster that would unfold, he had enough experiences with homophobic straight men to say the night was going to be a disaster.

 

“A straight man, Brian. Could you just be a little less…abrasive to him? Melanie has only spoken to him on the phone and this is important to her.”

 

Seeing how upset his friend was Brian nodded, for Lindsay’s sake he would put him with this breeder. It wasn’t like he actually cared about what the guy thought of him and it wasn’t worth doing something that could affect his access to Gus.

 

There was a knock on the door causing everyone to freeze in place, each one nervous abut the upcoming meeting for different reasons. Giving everyone a stern look warning them to behave Melanie walked over to the door and opened it with an excited smile.

 

“Justin, it’s great to finally meet you. Come in and meet the gang.”

 

“You too, Sis. I hope you don’t mind but I bought a present for Gus.”

 

“Of course not and Gus loves presents,” Melanie said reassuringly as she gestured for the blonde to come inside.

 

Justin pushed down his fears of an impending disaster as he walked into the room, still clutching the carefully wrapped red and blue present. Walking into the lounge the first person he could see was Brian, it was unbelievable how much there was connecting the two of them. Briefly the thought entered his mind that this was the Brian that his sister had been insisting was trying to push her out of Gus’ life, knowing what he did about the man Justin found that hard to believe. Deciding to indulge his playful side Justin sneaked behind Brian, placing his hand’s over the older man’s eyes.

 

“Guess who?” Justin said softly, grinning at the amused reply.

 

“Have you ever thought about using moisturizer, Sunshine? I didn’t know Melanie was your sister.”

 

Stepping back to allow the older man to turn around Justin answered, “Talk about a small world, Bri. I was thinking about asking if I could come by to talk some things over. I’m kind of nervous about the…sex scene.”

 

“Fine. So what has Melanie been saying about me?”

 

“What is going on? I thought your brother was straight, Mel!” Michael fumed unable to believe the blond annoyance was getting in the way again.

 

“He is…at least I thought he was. What’s going on between you and Brian?”

 

Justin smirked, “Nothing. We’re friends and we work together. I got the place in the series I went for yesterday and my character is gay. Brian agreed to help me rehearse for my new role and become more comfortable with being affectionate with men.”

 

“What are you doing with a breeder like him, Brian?” Michael asked accusingly remembering how his friend had talked about straight people.

 

“Justin is my friend,” Brian said with a sharp look at his friend. 

 

Despite what his friend might say Brian knew the cause of the man’s real problem with Justin was that the blonde was clearly becoming a friend. While it was true that Brian would no longer be spending so much time with the dark-haired man, it would not change his feelings for his best friend.

 

Lindsay interrupted, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Justin. Why don’t you tell us a little more about yourself?”

 

“There isn’t much to tell, I’m nineteen and I’m a drama major at Carnegie Mellon. I live not far from it myself. I have a few different jobs; I work in a student hangout called Daniel’s Place, I teach art a few nights a week and I’ve currently got a role in a TV series.”

 

“That’s a lot of jobs.”

 

“I need them since dear old dad kicked me out when I was seventeen and I kind of like having food to eat.”

 

“So why did your dad kick you out since you obviously didn’t kiss a guy?”

 

“I did actually, he played Romeo to my Julian in a gay version of Romeo and Juliet I was in. Father said I could move in after my mom told him I was straight but I refused to move back after he hit me. I’m not here to cause problems, Michael. All I just want to spend time with my family and friends.”

 

Glaring at his lover Ben approached the clearly anxious blonde saying, “I don’t care if you are straight, Justin. You’re still my friend. If you need to know anything about gay life, history or culture, give me a call.”

 

“Thanks, Ben. Would it be okay if I came by your office some Friday?”

 

“Sure,” Ben said alarmed at the question. Fridays he ran a counseling session for any students who simply had to call for an appointment. He didn’t know what was wrong with the blonde but he hoped that Brian wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

 

“I can’t believe you are straight! You looked so…at ease with kissing Brian and it was really hot.”  
  


Justin laughed, “Thanks, Emmett. I might feel a little weird when it comes to kissing other guys but Bri is a friend.” Wanting to get out of the weird situation Justin continued, “So where is Gus?” 

 

“Come with me and we’ll see if he’s awake,” Brian suggested, seeing the man was uncomfortable with the attention.

*******

Leading the way upstairs Brian sneaked into the nursery smiling at the sight of his son fast asleep. He had never imagined how happy it would make him to just watch Gus like this; his son had the power to turn him into a sap with just one look.

 

“What’s up, Sunshine?”

 

Justin said ruefully, “They hate me. I should have told them the truth at Babylon.”

 

Frustrated at the self recrimination in the blue eyes gazing up at him Brian said angrily, “You didn’t say you were gay. Okay…our kiss may have made them think so but it is none of their business what your sexuality is. Don’t let them make you feel ashamed or uncomfortable. Fuck them if they can’t deal with you.”

 

“I’ll try but I want them to like me, not just because of Melanie but because of you. I don’t want them to make you feel weird for hanging out with me. My life is so complicated all of a sudden. I feel like I have to fit into all these neat little boxes.”

 

“No apologies and no regrets, Sunshine. The only reason I would feel weird about spending time with you is if you start to lie to me. I get enough lies from my other friends without having to face the same shit from you, Justin.”

 

Seeing the bitter smile Justin nodded, “Cool but if you do something fucked up, I will get in your face about it.”

 

“Deal, Justin.” Brian replied on seeing the look of barely held restraint he held open his arms saying, “You tell anyone that I let you hug me, I’ll make you suffer.”

 

“Like I would,” Justin said with an innocent smile before falling into Brian’s arms, breathing in the man’s scent.

 

“How come you’re so…affectionate? It is a little abnormal for a straight guy.”

 

“I’m a very tactile person, a product of growing up in a mainly female household and mostly female friends. My father was only home for two months a year since I was ten so I was raised in a mainly female household; it was just my mom, my three cousins, my little sister and I. Nick and Chris were my only real male friends and they didn’t really care about things like personal space. It didn’t really come as a shock when they started dating. If I’m around someone I feel comfortable with, I’m affectionate unless I’m angry.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask Chris and Nick to coach you on gay life?”

 

“They’re dead so it would be kind of difficult. Three months before my seventeenth Nick’s dad shot them because he found them in bed together. I was the one who found them. I don’t want to talk about it right now; I just want to spend some time getting to know my new family.”

 

“Fine with me,” Brian replied honestly. 

 

Brian had enough to problems without adding Justin’s demons to the mix, besides he believed that shit happened, you had to deal with it and move on. He couldn’t stand people who harped on about the past, it didn’t change anything and in his experience it didn’t help. He certainly hadn’t felt any better after talking about what assholes his parents were or about the fact that Jack used him as a punching bag.

 

Gently touching his son’s hair Brian said, “Gus, it’s time to wake up. Come on, Sonny Boy.”

 

“Daddy?” Gus said sleepily, opening his eyes and rubbing them adoringly.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Smiling reassuringly Brian explained, “This is your uncle Justin. Would you like to say hello to him?”

 

“Hey Gus. It’s great to meet you, little guy.”

 

“Hi,” Gus said hesitantly before smiling widely and launching himself at the unsuspecting blonde.

 

“Do you want to draw some pictures with me?”

 

“I draw castle!” Gus said happily.

 

“Sure and we can use lots of colors. Would you like to see the present I bought you?”

 

“Present?”

  
Moving Gus so he could carry the boy Justin nodded, “Yes. It’s downstairs so let’s go down.”

 

Watching Justin carrying Gus down the stairs Brian was struck by how much the pair had taken to each other, he had been a little nervous about the meeting since Gus could be cold to those he didn’t know very well. Clearly there was nothing to be worried about, it seemed that Justin had the ability to make Kinney men want to be his friend.

 

“Present now Uncle Jus?”

 

Laughing softly the blonde sat Gus down on the floor before picking up the brightly wrapped present and carrying it over. He hoped it was the right gift; he had never bought presents for such a young child before and had found the task fairly difficult.

 

“Thank you,” Gus said with a wide grin before tearing into the wrapping paper, throwing it aside as he spied the wooden box.

 

Lindsey couldn’t help but grin as she watched her son open the wooden box and take out the contents, a collection of paints, crayons, paper and an easel. A quick look told her that the set was one of the more comprehensive children’s activity boxes on the market.

 

“I didn’t know you were an artist,” Melanie said looking at her brother as he sat drawing a castle for Gus to color in.

 

“I decided to act instead of pursuing a career as an artist basically because of financial reasons. I love art though and I paint in my spare time.”

 

“Tell us some more about your life, Sunshine. Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“I haven’t had a girlfriend since Daphne left to study medicine out of state; we broke up a couple of weeks after Prom. I live in a rather rundown neighborhood with my friend Hunter.”

 

“Is he in your drama class?”

 

Justin answered quickly, “No, sis. When he needed a place to live three months ago I asked him to move in.” 

 

Thinking about his friend the blonde debated how to bring up the topic with his sister. He had to find some way to help Hunter become emancipated since his friend’s mother was the one who had forced him into prostitution in the first place. He was not going to let Hunter go back to that woman even if he had to break the law to stop it.

 

Everyone looked at Justin as the sound of Ironic by Alanis Morissette filled the room, answering his phone Justin moved to the back of the room so he could take the call in relative privacy.

 

“Hello,” Justin said wanting to know why his friend was calling since the teen was supposed to be at home all night.

 

“Jus, can you come and get me? I know you said not to but you can’t afford to pay for everything and I want to pay my way. I’m in the usual place, I’m a little too hurt to make it back alone.”

 

“How badly are you hurt?”

 

“I think I may have cracked a few ribs, I’ll have a black eye tomorrow and I’ve got a few tears,” Hunter replied focusing on the sound of his friend’s voice rather than his own injuries.

 

“See you soon,” Justin said before ending the call with a frown. He didn’t know how he was going to explain everything and convince Brian to give him a lift without betraying Hunter’s trust.

 

“Sorry but my friend needs me to meet him,” Justin apologized to the room at large. Walking over to Brian he said softly so no one else would hear, “Could you give me a ride to my friend? I wouldn’t ask but it’s an emergency.”

 

“On the way you are explaining what is going on because you look a little too worried for it to be something normal,” Brian said seriously not liking the fear and worry he could see in the haunting blue eyes.

 

Kissing his nephew’s forehead Justin said smiling, “Goodbye, Gus.”

 

“Is it okay if I call you later so we can meet up for lunch next week?” Melanie asked her brother sincerely wanting to get to know him and to warn him about Brian. She didn’t like the way the man was looking at her brother regardless of the fact that he was straight.

 

Kissing her face softly Justin nodded, “I’d love that. Goodbye everyone, it was nice to meet you all.”

 

“Later,” Brian said as he walked over and kissed his son goodbye.

 

“Where are you going, Brian!” Michael asked confused as to why Brian was leaving the party just because the breeder was going.

 

“We came here to meet Mel’s brother and we’ve done that. Since he’s not going to be here there’s no reason why I should stay!”

 

Putting on his coat Brian passed Justin’s duffel to the blonde, doing his best to ignore the glares coming from his friends gathered in the lounge. He would deal with them later, first he wanted to find out what was worrying Justin and do his best to solve the problem. The others didn’t need him and his new friend had asked for his help, Brian knew there was no way he could refuse the blonde’s request.

 

“Why is the asshole following my brother?” Melanie asked her friends wanting to know just what they thought he was up to.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, Melanie honey.” Debbie said reassuringly, placing one hand on her shoulder in support.

 

“That asshole would fuck anything with a dick! My brother is not one of his tricks, he’s straight!”

 

“Since when has that mattered to Mr. Kinney?” Emmett said with a shrug wondering if anyone else had picked up on the sparks between the pair. If Justin didn’t end up having sex with Brian then he was a millionaire!

 

Melanie glared at Brian’s best friend snarling, “You tell that asshole I will ruin him if he even thinks about going after my brother. Justin is straight and even if he wasn’t, he deserves someone better than Brian Kinney.”

*******

“Tell me why the fuck you are so scared!” Brian demanded as he made his way to the warehouse district where Justin’s friend was waiting. He had given the blonde a chance to explain but so far they had been in the car fifteen minutes and he hadn’t said anything.

 

Justin said calmly, “Hunter was a hustler. I found him beat up and took him back to my place. He’s living with me since his mom is the one who made him become a hustler to start with. He went back to work tonight even though I told him it wasn’t necessary. He wanted to help pay for everything.”

 

“How did you manage to find a hustler?” Brian asked keeping silent about his theories as to Hunter’s possible reasons. It was probably a case of this kid feeling too proud to let Justin take care of him combined with a healthy mix of cynicism. How many other people had let Hunter down when he needed them most?

 

“My drama club rents a warehouse to practice in and Hunter used to turn tricks nearby. He’s not hurt too bad so you can just drive us home. I’m sorry for asking you to leave the party early.”

 

“Fuck sorry. Dinner in Muncherville isn’t my idea of a good time. What kind of injuries does this Hunter have? No lies, remember!”

 

Rolling his eyes at the blatant manipulation Justin answered, “He thinks it is some cracked ribs, a black eye and some tearing. I’ve got stuff at home to deal with that since I thought it best to be prepared since he already tried to go back to working once before.”

 

“You have interesting friends. What does he look like?” Brian said as they stopped, he looked around at all the teens surprised at just how many hustlers there were working given the area.

 

Justin didn’t answer as he got out of the car, making his way through the group with a smile. He yelled out greetings to the few people he recognized as Hunter’s friends, spying the teen in question the blonde quickened his pace.

 

“Hey, let’s get you back to the car.”

 

“Sure,” Hunter said leaning on his friend for support. It seemed his ass was a little more torn than he had originally thought.

 

“Take care of him, J.”

 

“Will do, Sean.” Justin said quickly before taking out fifty dollars from his pocket and passing it to the raven haired sixteen year old. At least Sean and a few of the others would have a room to stay in for the night and some food.

 

Half carrying his friend to the car Justin smiled in thanks as Brian opened the door. Placing Hunter on the backseat first, Justin got in next to him making his friend lie down with Hunter’s head in his lap. It wasn’t perfect but it was comfortable enough until they could get home.

 

“Back to your place or are you going to take him to the ER?”

 

“Home, Bri. I think he’ll be okay and I can treat his injuries. He doesn’t like going to the hospital.”

 

“Enough talking about me like I’m not here. Who’s the hot guy?”

 

Justin explained quickly, “Hunter this is Brian who is my new friend and is the co-lead in the series.”

 

“I’ll have to let him fuck me free of charge when I’m feeling better,” Hunter said licking his lips invitingly.

 

Brian laughed, “While I’m honored that you wouldn’t charge me, you’re not exactly my type.”

 

“Why’s that?” Hunter asked confused, he didn’t normally get guys refusing him and it made him feel mad that this guy would do so without even giving him more than a five second glance.

 

“I like my tricks to be a little older,” Brian drawled amused at the kid’s blatant come on. While he was saying that Brian realized that Justin was far younger than the guys he tricked with but for some reason he wanted him, even if the man was everything he didn’t normally go for; blonde, baby faced and young.

 

“I’m sure I could change your mind.” Hunter stated as they pulled away. 

 

He would be happy to get back to the apartment, at least it was somewhere warm, safe and more importantly he didn’t have to fuck someone to stay there. He hoped he hadn’t fucked up his friendship with Justin by going back to work, he just hadn’t wanted to owe anyone anything and Justin had done enough by just letting him stay there. He refused to take advantage of Justin by freeloading.

*******

“Do you need anything picking up?” Brian asked as he placed Hunter on the bed noticing the room looked like it was never used. It wasn’t what he expected from a room belonging to a teenager but he supposed Hunter was hardly a typical teen.

 

“No, but thanks for your help tonight. Let me know if you need help with anything,” Justin said seriously while walking the man out of Hunter’s bedroom.

 

Ignoring the twinge of arousal caused by the thought of Justin in front of him, helping him with the seemingly perpetual erection the blonde caused, Brian nodded in agreement. He couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t sexual to say in response to the offer of help so he decided to remain silent.

 

“I’m sorry, Jus.” Hunter said as the blonde walked into the bedroom, a bowl of water and a first aid kit clutched in his hands.

 

As he tended to his friend’s injuries Justin kept up the conversation, “I know. Let me look into some things and I might have a job for you or at least something you can do to pass the time. If we can get all this shit with your mom dealt with, would you go back to school?”

 

Hunter nodded, “I guess. I’d need a job as well so I can pay for things.”

 

Justin said casually, “I saw an ad in this morning’s paper for a bus boy at Liberty Diner. Its might not be great wages but it should be enough. It seems like a good place to work and you get to keep a share of the tips.”

 

“I’ll do it. So what’s up with you and this Brian?”

 

Justin asked warily, “What do you mean?”

 

“I know you are affectionate by nature but there seems to be something more between you.”

 

“I’m straight, Hunter.”

 

“I guess I was wrong. Just answer this…if it hadn’t been for what happened to your friends would we be having this conversation?”

 

“Do you know how much it would destroy my family if I was gay?”

 

“You have to live your life for you. Look, I’m not saying you are gay but you should at least allow yourself to explore the options. Think of it this way, everyone in college experiments with their sexuality. You might find kissing Brian gross and a total turn off, I’m sure he wouldn’t make you do anything that you don’t want to do.”

 

“I’ve kissed him when we were rehearsing,” Justin admitted.

 

“What was it like?” Hunter said both curious and jealous, he would have loved to kiss Brian. The man had lips that just begged to be bit and sucked.

 

“Nice. He has soft lips and he tastes of Beam and cigarettes. What the fuck am I going to do now? I liked kissing him, Hunter! I didn’t feel like this when I kissed Javier.”

 

“Relax; he’s not going to expect anything. Just get to know the guy and take everything as it comes. You could have just got caught up in the character.”

 

“I suppose. Now your ribs are taped, I need you to turn over and I’ll see if you’ve got any tearing,” Justin said softly, putting on the disposable gloves Hunter had insisted were to always be worn if he was bleeding.

 

Once his friend was comfortable Justin quickly examined him, pleased to see the tearing didn’t seem too bad and probably wouldn’t need any further treatment. Saying as much he was relieved, he moved off the bed, walking into the bathroom to dispose of the gloves.

 

Seeing Justin was worried Hunter suggested, “We’re not going to talk about sexuality or Brian anymore. Let’s just watch The Yellow Submarine and chill.”

 

Getting the tape and a tub of Rocky Road ice cream Justin settled down next to his friend determined not to think about Brian Kinney or what he would do if he was indeed gay. He was terrified of what his father would do if he was indeed gay. Justin had overheard the man saying to his mom two days after Chris and Nick were killed that he didn’t blame Nick’s father and that he would have done the same if any child of his was gay. He couldn’t be gay, not only would it mean his death but it would ruin his family, his mom and Molly would never talk to him again.

End Part 4


	3. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: I'm from the UK but I've decided to use US English so if something doesn't make sense it's probably because I'm a Brit.  


* * *

Part 5

“You know I will always love you, Justin. Do you need to tell me anything?” Jennifer asked gently, not wanting him to become angry with her or accuse her of meddling.

Justin looked at his mom knowing she was trying to broach the subject of his new job. He could only imagine what Craig had said to make her so nervous, this was the reason he couldn’t tell her that he may be gay. He knew it would destroy her, she had always made it clear that it would go against her beliefs to allow someone who was gay remain a part of the family. His mom had disowned her own brother for being gay, why would she be any different with him?

Justin shrugged, “I’ve got a new job at Alternative Studios. I’m the co-lead in a new show called Even Angels Fall; it’s a spy drama series. I think it will be fun, even if it is going to seriously cut into my free time. The college is going to give me time off to film so long as I hand in all my projects.”

“Alternative Studios is on Liberty Avenue, close to place where that horrid man was making those disgusting films. Are you sure this is the right move for you? Wouldn’t it be better to wait until you can get a part on a more respectable show?”

“There is nothing wrong with AS, it has a great reputation and all the staff are known for being extremely hard working and creative. I’m not giving up this job, I like it and I like the people.”

“Your father told me that you mentioned going on a date with a man.”

“His name is Brian and it wasn’t really a date as such. My character on the show is gay. I asked Brian out so we could practice becoming comfortable with each other.”

“Good. I don’t know what I would do if you turned out to be gay.”

“How’s Molly?”

“She wants to know when you are going to take her to see West Side Story since you promised her.”

“It’ll be soon, I’ll have to see when I can fit it in with the new job and all. I’ve got to go mom, I’ve got a meeting at college,” Justin said quickly as he stood, eager to get out of the now uncomfortable atmosphere.

Justin kissed his mom on the cheek before walking out of the house, pleased that he was not going to be looking after his sister as he had planned earlier. He suspected it had something to do with Craig; he refused to call the man his father, thinking he was gay. Justin knew if his suspicions were true and he was indeed gay it would cause him to lose his mom and Molly, followed by the rest of the family. He didn’t know if he could cope with losing the family he had always put above everything else.

Taking out his phone the blonde dialed a number from memory, “Ben, I know we were going to meet on Friday. Are you possibly free this afternoon? I need someone to talk to and I can’t really discuss this with Brian or Mel.”

“I’ve got a couple of hours until my next class. Come by my office and we can talk,” Ben said quickly, hoping it was something he could help with.  
*******  
“Tell me what is on your mind, Justin. No one will ever find out what we talk about and I am not going to judge you.”

Justin smiled quickly before pacing saying, “Have you ever had a moment when everything suddenly becomes clear? I was sitting with my mom and I suddenly realized how close I am to losing my family. I can’t do anything to stop it and I don’t want to lose them.”

“Why do you think that you will lose them?” Ben questioned softly, feeling the younger man needed him to be more of a sounding board than anything else.

“You know I never really thought about my sexuality when I was younger, well that’s not strictly true I suppose. There was a brief moment when I was seventeen and Javier kissed me but I didn’t get turned on or anything so I figured I was straight. I was relieved. Does that sound horrible?”

“Why were you relieved?”

Looking down at his hands in embarrassment Justin said seriously, “There’s been this unspoken feeling in my family for years that you can’t be gay and remain a Taylor. No one mentioned it until I was fifteen when my favorite Uncle was kicked out of the family because brought his partner Charles to a reunion. I didn’t tell anyone that my best friends were dating and had been since they were twelve because I knew my dad wouldn’t let me speak to them. Chris and Nick were like my brothers in everything but blood. After what happened to them I knew that my parents would never accept me if I was gay.”

“What happened to them?”

Hearing the confusion Justin said haltingly, “It was a Saturday. We were supposed to go shopping so I could buy them an anniversary present disguised as a housewarming gift. They had told everyone that they would be sharing an apartment while at college. I arrived a good forty minutes early so I used my key. I remember shouting up that they better stop fucking because I didn’t want to see my brothers doing that. I grabbed a bottle of water and went into Nick’s bedroom. I wasn’t surprised to see them lying in bed together since Nick’s parents were away. As I got closer I could see blood on the blue sheets, they were both shot in the chest. I called the police, a few hours later Nick’s dad confessed to the crime. He had come home from a business trip and heard moaning. Going upstairs he had found them kissing in bed together, they didn’t see him before he shot them. He had put their bodies side by side because he didn’t want to see them lying on top of each other.”

“That’s terrible, I’m sorry for your loss.”

Waving off the sympathy Justin laughed bitterly, “It hurt but I could have got over it eventually. That night I heard Craig, my father ranting that he would have done exactly the same thing if I had been gay only he would have made me pray for forgiveness first. I don’t know why he would want me to pray since we aren’t exactly religious.”

“Now you are scared he would hurt you because you are acting in a gay show.”

Biting his lip nervously Justin shook his head, “I’m beginning to think I could be gay, Ben. I’m attracted to Brian, I enjoyed kissing him. I’ve never enjoyed kissing a guy before and I’ve had to during my plays.”

“I don’t want to dismiss your feelings but Brian has a certain magnetism that people are attracted to regardless of sexuality. You might not be gay, Justin.” 

Justin laughed cynically, “That would make me feel a whole lot better if it was just about sex, but its not. Brian and I just feel right, you know? We only met a couple of days ago but I feel a connection to him, I feel so comfortable with him. I sound like a lovesick child!”

Hearing the anger and fear in the blonde’s voice Ben countered quickly, “You sound like someone who is confused. You’re not acting like a love sick child but like a man trying to face new facets of his personality. How do you feel about Brian? Could it be a case of hero worship?”

“The fucking problem is that I don’t know how I feel about him. It is not hero worship; there are enough things to let me know that he isn’t perfect. If I need to talk to you later, can I?”

“Yes. If you suspect that you are gay there are people you can talk to. Why don’t you experiment with someone closer to your age who can understand where you are coming from?”

Thinking of Sean and Hunter’s offers Justin replied smirking, “If I wanted someone my own age there are plenty of people I could ask. I have a few hustler friends that offered to blow my mind free of charge should I want to experiment. Let’s face it they are experts when it comes to getting people off.”

“You have interesting friends. Do you need any help in rehearsing for the show?”

“Nah, Brian’s going to work on it with me. I’m more worried about hiding my attraction to him; I don’t want him to hate me for lying to him. If I am gay and I don’t tell him right away, Brian will hate me.”

“I don’t think so. He would understand your need to adjust and become comfortable with your own sexuality before telling anyone else. Plenty of people have experiences with members of their own gender that are not gay.”

“Yeah but I don’t think I’m going to be one of them.”

“Perhaps not but even if you are gay there are plenty of people to support you, Justin. I will be here for you as will Mel and Brian. We all know what it is like to struggle with your own sexuality and identity.”

Justin nodded in understanding before a quick look at the clock sitting on the desk informed him that it was almost time for Ben’s next class. Saying goodbye, the blonde walked out of the building trying to decide if it would be better to confess his suspicions with Brian or remain silent until he was sure one way or another.  
*******  
“What’s wrong? Is Hunter okay?” Brian asked as handed over a bottle of water, noticing the almost scared tension in Justin’s body.

“Hunter’s fine. I’ve just got some shit on my mind. Do you mind if I wait until I’ve got everything clear in my own head before I talk about it with you? I don’t want you to think that I’m lying to you by not telling you everything.”

“As long as you know that I’m here if you need to talk. I didn’t think you would be able to meet me because you were babysitting.”

“I was supposed to but it seems my parents don’t exactly think I’m suitable anymore. I ran my mouth without thinking and told Craig, that’s my adoptive father that I was going on a date with a guy the other day. Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my common sense; I can’t believe I said that to him. I’m surprised he hasn’t been around to punch me yet.” 

“Would he hurt you if you were gay?”

Justin nodded slowly, “He once said if one of his children were gay he would kill them and I knew he meant it.”

“Fuck, he sounds like a power keg waiting to explode. I can see why you needed to move away from him. Do you feel in the mood to rehearse?”

“I’m always in the mood. How about we take it from the top of page 5?”

Brian nodded and walked over to his kitchen, taking out two glasses and placing them on the table ready. Walking towards the door he waited until Justin had submerged himself into the role of Alex to walk back into the room.  
*******  
Strolling into the room Daniel knocked Alex’s feet of the table with a roll of his eyes. He ignored the resulting glare as he put a file on the table. A picture of a lithe, oval faced green eyed brunette was at the top of the file.

Clearing his throat Daniel said, “This is Trey Smith. He is the target for this mission but we can’t get to him directly. We have had reports that Trey Smith is going to be in New York next week to meet with Steve Lance, a fairly successful crystal meth importer. He and Lance often share conquests so you are going to be Lance’s latest piece of arm candy. He’s known for taking such people with him to meetings with Smith. Your cover is that you are a chemistry major that has had experiences in New York working for another dealer.”

Alex nodded, “Who’s that?”   
  
Daniel smiled, “Tom Reed who Smith has a history of dealing with so the man trusts him. Reed will support your cover that you fell in with Reed after running away from home. We need you to get Trey to take you back home with him to his father’s compound.”

“Any particular type this Trey goes for?”

“One of his former conquests said he likes deadly, feisty men. He loves blondes and being tied up. As he will be watching the video surveillance of the club we will stage a scene were you can be your normal confrontational self; that should get his attention. I’ll pass the equipment to you once you’re inside the club.”

“I have just the outfit to seduce him,” Alex said with a smirk before continuing, “Is he into threesomes?”

“No, so Lance won’t be a problem. Trey doesn’t like his business contacts to know he lives to be dominated so he takes his partners back to his father’s compound.”

Alex smiled, “A nice simple mission with the added bonus of having someone who will actually let me tie him up out of the way. What information do we need from Trey?”

“Actually it isn’t Trey who has the main information, it is his father. Stuart Smith has information on the location of a drug dealer who is manufacturing a new type of truth serum called Bliss. We believe it may be in one of Stuart Smith’s compounds. The information about the chemical is on a very secure computer located somewhere in the west wing and we need all the information downloaded.”

“Now we’ve dealt with business how about a welcome back fuck?” Alex said licking his lips invitingly.

Tensing in anticipation of the fallout Daniel answered, “Later. I’ve got an appointment with Luke.” 

“Are you going to fuck him?” Alex asked coolly.

Daniel shrugged, “Yes.”

“Fine, have fun.” Alex asked a tight lipped smile on his face.

Daniel placed a quick hand on the blonde’s shoulder asking, “See you later?”

“I’ll be at Inferno,” Alex said leaving the room with an angry look on his face.

Daniel watched the man leave the room kicking a trashcan across the room in anger, confused indignation filled his face as he tried to figure out how to fix the latest mess.   
*******  
Justin smiled as he walked over to his acting partner pleased to see the man grinning at him; at least he hadn’t managed to make a mess of the scene. He hadn’t been entirely sure if had been playing the scene correctly, knowing the relationship between their characters was intense and often confusing.

“That was good. I could feel the tension between them. It was obvious that neither knew exactly how to fix what had upset the other. All they need to do is open their mouths and be honest about what they want.”

Justin nodded replying, “Alex wouldn’t believe him. He doesn’t trust people who can say pretty things at the drop of a hat. Alex cares about actions; he wants Daniel to show that he wants him around as more than a convenient fuck.”

“Let’s move onto the flashback then we can get something to eat.” Brian stated having learnt by now that Justin was ruled by his stomach making him wonder how the blonde could eat so much and keep his trim figure.

Justin nodded quickly turning to the correct page of the script in case he needed help, not that he anticipated it since the scene they were about to rehearse was one of his favorites because it set the tone for Alex and Daniel’s relationship.  
*******  
“Since you are going to be on my team I want to know what you did to get dumped in this department, Mr. Evans” Daniel asked watching the blonde look back at him appraisingly.

Alex sneered, “I was court marshaled for disobeying orders when I flew into a hot zone and got out some jarheads. I don’t suppose punching my CO helped any.”

“That would be a no. If you even think about punching me and I’ll kick your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down for months.”

Alex leered, “I can think of better reasons for my ass to hurt. Call me Alex, what’s your name?”

“Daniel Wyman, call me Danny on pain of death. This delightful bunker in the middle of nowhere is Fallen HQ.”

Seeing the glare the blonde decided it was time to get serious saying quickly, “What’s our job? Why was I picked to I work here?”

“On paper we’re a global anti-terrorism taskforce the reality is that we’re a covert group that takes care of any threat to the country no matter where it is located. You were chosen because of your looks to be perfectly honest. The Fallen need people who are not only intelligent but also attractive. Your flying, fighting, hacking and linguistic talents just made you more attractive to the Boss. I take it that you won’t mind having to fuck people if the mission calls for it.”

“I’m not fucking a woman; the very idea makes me soft. What’s going to be my first mission, Danny?”

Glaring at the impudent blonde Daniel explained, “You can call me Daniel or Mr. Wyman. Alex, you are not allowed on missions until you’ve completed basic training. Until your training has been completed, you shall be in the room opposite mine. As of now you are restricted to base. If the training is satisfactory then you will be allowed to have a weekend pass. I’ll be with you every time you leave base until your training has been completed. This is to protect you from possible threats as much as it is to protect the Fallen.”

“I can see a lot of threesomes in our future. People might begin to talk if you don’t let me fuck someone without you watching.”

“You don’t have the stamina to keep up with me!”

Arching an eyebrow Alex replied calmly, “I’ll just have to prove you wrong, Mr. Wyman.”

Smirking Daniel drawled, “Anytime, Kid.”

“How about showing me to my delightful quarters?”

Nodding Daniel walked out of the room, leaving the blonde no choice but to rush to keep up. As they walked Alex looked around taking in the unusual ocean based color scheme in shades of blue and beige with a lot of stainless steel fixtures.

“What’s with the color scheme? I expected it to be like the typical military grey.”

Daniel grinned, “The colors were chosen by our CO Donna Lloyd.”

“Okay, Daniel. Can I decorate my room or does it have to stay in the base colors?”

Daniel opened the door to the small quarters his new material would have saying, “You can add posters or paintings. No one is allowed to make any permanent changes unless you are given a permanent apartment on base. If you need anything important, contact me using this number.”

Taking the held out business card Alex looked around the sparsely furnished quarters. He was now reduced to a two room apartment. He was relieved to see the lounge had a plasma screen TV and a dinks cabinet, he couldn’t cope without his TV. Through the glass door he could see a bedroom complete with an en suite bathroom decorated in black.

“The quarters are small but you will only be here for around six months. Just be happy that you were given this place that has its own bathroom people in the first two levels have to make do with a communal bathroom.”

“I am. I had enough of that during basic. When do I start my training?” Alex asked a grin on his face as he realized that he wouldn’t have to go through that torture again. 

“Tomorrow at 0400, I will knock on your door. I expect you to be dressed appropriately and to be ready for anything. You will have a busy day tomorrow, fighting, computers, intelligence gathering and valentine.”

“What’s valentine?”

“Sex,” Daniel answered with a smirk at the confusion on the man’s face.

“Why would I need to be trained in sex?”

Giving the blonde a glass of beam Daniel sat down explaining, “Your body is a weapon and as such you must know what to do with it. It’s not just sex, it is how to assess people and use an attraction to get information or other resources. It is my job to make sure you know how to use your body and are prepared to do anything necessary to complete a mission even if it means submitting to a sexual experience you may find unpleasant. Since you’re gay we will try to minimize the amount of valentine training you must have with women but you will be taught how to fuck them.”

“I don’t like women and I can’t have sex with one.”

Daniel frowned, “You can and you will. You will be taught methods to make it easier for you to get an erection with a woman and to make having sex with a woman bearable.”

“I don’t want to fuck a woman! I hate pussy!” Alex growled outraged.

“You probably won’t need to but you will be taught how to as part of your training. I’ve worked here for ten years and I’ve only had to fuck a woman during my training.”

Throwing his hands up in exasperation Alex relented, “I’ll submit to this training but this isn’t going to make me suddenly straight. I love men, I love everything about them and that’s not going to change.” 

“Obviously (!),” Daniel commented wryly before continuing, “Relax, Alexander. It is a part of basic training. Everyone is taught how to have sex with both genders regardless of their own sexual orientation. We have to be prepared for any and every eventuality. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alex sighed placing a quick kiss on the older man’s cheek in goodbye. He watched the man leave with a leer; he hadn’t seen such a great ass in years. With a weary acceptance he closed the door knowing he would just have to suck it up and face the training.  
*******  
“Do you like Thai?” Brian asked walking over to the kitchen drawer.

“I love it,” Justin answering taking the held out menu. Finding his favorite meal he announced, “I’ll have the Khao Pad Krapow and the Khao Nieow Ma Muang for desert.”

Surprised at how effortlessly Justin pronounced the names Brian asked moodily, “For those of us who don’t speak the language just what is that?”

Mouth watering at the idea of the food Justin explained, “Fried rice with basil which is a superb main course and sticky rice with mango.”

“I think I’ll have the fried rice with basil but no desert. I don’t feel like putting in the extra time at the gym.”

“You wouldn’t need it. You’ve got a good body.” 

Raising an eyebrow Brian questioned, “Have you spent a lot of time thinking about my devastating body?”

“I was thinking about how I will look compared to you on screen. I’ll look like a fat ghost compared to you.”

“You’ve got a good body. I don’t think you’ve got any fat on you.”

“Thanks, Brian. I may not be fat but I’m not as muscular as you. I have good arms and legs but that’s only because of my tennis.”

“How often do you play?”

“A couple of times a week with Hunter,” Justin said smiling remembering the amazement on the hustler’s face when he had insisted the brunette play tennis with him. 

Before the younger man had moved in Justin had paid for the time they spent together saying it was because he knew that Hunter was losing customers by spending time with him. Now Hunter often suggested the games, finding it a good way to keep his body in condition and wanting to stay healthy since his diagnosis of being HIV+. Hunter had only been diagnosed after moving in.

“I’ve never tried tennis. How’s Hunter?”  


“Okay. There wasn’t much tearing to my relief. I’ve seen him in a worse state. The last time he got really hurt was a couple of weeks before he moved in with me. He stayed in the hospital for ten days and came to live with me when he was discharged.”

“What made you take him in?”

“He’s a friend who needed help and I was in a position to help him. Brian…can I talk to you about something important without you losing it?”

“Yeah. Let me place the order and we can talk,” Brian suggested knowing the blonde would need some time to get his thoughts in order.

Justin waited nervously trying to think of a way to broach a worrying topic; he didn’t know how Brian would react. While it was true that he hadn’t told Brian everything but at the same time he hadn’t felt attracted to men before, it made him wonder what it was about Brian that attracted him.

Sitting down on the white sofa Brian waited for the blonde to get to whatever it was that they needed to talk about. He was surprised when Justin turned to face him, a look of fear in his beautiful blue eyes. Whatever had upset the blonde was something he was scared of or perhaps something he didn’t want to reveal?

Justin took a deep breath and blurted out, “IthinkI’mgay!”

“What was that?” Brian asked, knowing the blonde couldn’t have said what he thought he heard.

Unwilling to look up at the inevitably angry eyes Justin looked down at his hands, “I think I’m gay. I…I’ve been doing some thinking. I know it has only been a couple of days since we met but you’ve made my world spin out of orbit. Before I met you I always thought I knew who I was, what I was. Then I met you and wham…everything was different.”

“Fuck!” Brian exclaimed in shock walking over to the bar and taking a long swig of Beam. Fuck how early it was, he had just had a shock.

“I’m sorry for not telling you right away but I’ve been trying to get it straight in my head.” 

“That’s okay. What makes you think that you are gay, Sunshine?”

Justin shrugged answering, “I’m attracted to you, not just your looks but everything about you. I even like the way you smell. Don’t worry; I’m not going to go stalker on you. I wasn’t going to tell you but I didn’t want to lie to you any longer.”

“I’m not worried about that. Have you had any experience with men? Could you just be getting caught up in the role of Alexander?"

“A few kisses with guys I’ve been in plays with. I didn’t really think about it, it never affected me like you do. All you have to do is kiss me and I’m hard. I’m not getting confused between me and Alexander. My feelings for you are my own. What am I going to do, Bri?”

“I can help you figure out if you are gay but it is on my terms and we’re not going to do anything without discussing it first. I don’t want you to think I ever took advantage of you.”

“Are you sure? I know you don’t like to fuck friends, I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Concentrating on hiding his immediate arousal Brian nodded, “It won’t and I’m sure. I want you to know that I’m not going to stop tricking and you are not a trick to me. You are my friend first before anything else and that includes a sexual partner.”

“Thanks. C…Can I kiss you?” Justin said, smiling widely as the older man didn’t respond verbally, instead moving his mouth closer.

They sat there for a while, just breathing in the scent of each other both caught up in the sheer sexual tension sparking between them. Eventually Justin broke the tableau, his tongue darting out to trace the contours of Brian’s inviting lips. He couldn’t help but give a mental smirk when he heard the low groan from Brian. Slowly he begged for entrance into Brian’s mouth, when the invitation was accepted he allowed his tongue to move inside, running his tongue against Brian’s teeth noticing that Brian tasted of alcohol and cigarettes. Justin moaned as he felt Brian’s hands moving up his body, caressing gently over their clothes with an almost maddening slowness.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” A voice screamed in outrage causing the pair to freeze in place, each one hoping the voice was just a figment of their imagination.

End Part 5


	4. Chapter 6

Part 6

With one last caress of Justin’s tongue with his own, Brian broke the kiss with a sigh. A quick look up told him that Justin was nervous so he placed three quick kisses on the nape of the blonde’s neck doing his best to reassure him. He didn’t want Justin to become uncomfortable around him even if that kiss had him hard enough to drill through concrete. A loud cough caused him to realize that the interruption was waiting for attention. As he waited for Justin to move, Brian couldn’t help but wonder when they had moved so that the blonde was straddling him.

“What do you want, Mel?”

“I was coming to tell you to keep away from my brother, asshole. Why do you have to fuck everyone you see?”

Seeing the blonde didn’t want to tell the truth Brian quickly said, “For your information, we are rehearsing. We are filming a sex scene on Monday.”

“You are taking advantage of my brother! If I see any part of your body on him again, I’ll cut your balls off. He is twelve years younger than you for fucks sake!”

Justin quickly moved over to his sister insisting, “He’s not doing anything wrong, Sis. I asked him to kiss me. We need to be convincing filming this and I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t want to mess this up; it could be my big break.”

A mix of pity and anger in her voice Mel said, “You don’t understand what he’s like, Justin. He manipulates people into doing what he wants but they always think it is their own decision. You can’t trust him.”

“I know what I’m doing, Mel. Brian’s not going to take advantage of me. Why is this a big deal to you?”

Mel said passionately, “I know what he’s like, Justin. Brian fucks any guy regardless of their sexuality. He fucks them and leaves them. I don’t want you to be fractured into pieces because he’s fucked you over. He’s already done it to Michael and Lindsey; I refuse to let him hurt you. Family is important to me, you are important to me.”

“I love you too, Mel. Bri’s not going to hurt me and I know what I’m doing.”

“Fuck the soap opera melodrama, what did you want?” Brian said angry at the woman for saying he had hurt his friends. He had never taken advantage of them; he never told Lindsay or Mikey that he wanted them. He couldn’t help it if they refused to face reality.

Mel smiled coldly, “I just wanted to give you a warning. Hurt Justin and I’ll make your life a living hell.”

The sound of footsteps echoed shortly before a pretty woman came into view, “Here’s your food, Mr. Kinney.”

“Thanks, Li.” Brian said with a smile handing over the money and his standard five dollar tip. Once he was sure the deliverywoman had left he turned to Mel sneering, “You’ve delivered your warning so go. We’ve got a lot of material to go over.”

With a look of warning at her brother Mel left resolving to talk to Justin alone sometime. He obviously didn’t realize what he was getting into. Someone from Justin’s background wouldn’t come into contact with such sexual predators like Brian who were determined to take advantage of his trusting nature. She would talk to him and make Justin realize that Brian wasn’t worth becoming friends with. Thinking about the sight of the pair kissing Mel couldn’t help but wonder if she was missing something. Justin had appeared to be deeply involved in the kiss, far more than she expected from someone who was straight. It was possible that Justin wasn’t straight; given his age it was possible that he hadn’t even given it a second thought. Her research on Justin’s family had told her that Craig Taylor was extremely homophobic so it was feasible that he had simply repressed any attraction to men.

Closing the door Brian ran one hand through his hair trying to get his thoughts in order. He didn’t like Melanie but it did sting a little that she would think he was so cruel and heartless. He had never taken advantage of his friends and he wasn’t about to do so now. He knew that Justin was never going to be a simple friend; the man was going to be one of his best friends. He had felt an instant kinship with the blonde that made him feel that Justin would understand him far more than Mikey or Lindsay ever had. Justin had seen all his faults and unlike others, did not gloss over them nor did Justin put him up on a pedestal like Mikey did at times.

“Thanks for saying we were rehearsing.”

“We were just not exactly when she came in. So what’s the verdict, Sunshine? Are you a flaming fag or not?”

Justin nodded. “I’m gay. What am I supposed to do now? This is totally fucks with my world view and its going to cost me my mom and my little sister.”

“You might be wrong about your mom?” Brian questioned softly in case it would upset his friend. While he and his blood family had a mutual hatred, he knew that some people actually cared about their family and he knew Justin was one of those people.

Justin frowned, “I could be but I don’t think so. She disowned her own brother because he was gay. When Craig kicked me out she did say that she would accept me if I was gay. When I told her that I wasn’t she smiled and said that it was good because it would tear the family apart. My mom gives the impression that she isn’t homophobic but she was raised to believe that she shouldn’t make waves by contradicting her husband. I don’t know if she would stand up to him for me. He was the one who made her disown her brother saying it would ruin the family’s reputation.”

“Let’s eat. You can’t make life altering decisions on an empty stomach,” Brian said taking the food out of the cartons and placing it onto plates. Deciding the day had been trying enough to warrant a drink he got two bottles of Sam Adams out and juggled everything over to the table.

Smiling appreciatively Justin hit his bottle against Brian’s before digging into the food. The pair ate in silence each one caught up in the major events of the day trying to think of how this would change their friendship. Although each was reluctant to say the words aloud they knew that it would change their relationship, each knew the spark of attraction between them that they had been ignoring would not go away. One way or another they were going to have to face their feelings even if doing so would change their lives forever.

Brian smirked, “Forget about all the shit that exists outside of here at least for tonight. The other night I could tell you like to dance so we’re going to dance and have fun.”

“Just the two of us?” Justin asked anxiously, knowing the alcohol would make him forget all the reasons why he couldn’t be with Brian. He didn’t want to risk doing something stupid and wrecking everything.

Brian nodded, “So we can both drop the masks we have to wear around everyone else. Nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me, Justin.”

There was nothing he could say in response to that plea because he did trust Brian, far more than he should perhaps considering the short amount of time they had known each other. With a smile he walked over to the CD rack, choosing a mix disc Brian had obviously created that had an eclectic mix of dance music, rock and jazz. Placing it into the stereo he smirked at the number of tracks listed, he knew he probably wouldn’t be coherent long enough to dance to all two hundred songs. As the sound of Ella Fitzgerald came on Justin took the offered drink and started swaying.  
*******  
Justin groaned as the light intruded into his sleep, opening his eyes slowly, the blonde froze feeling someone in bed next to him. A quick look around told him that he was not in his bedroom, looking over he was both scared and relieved to see Brian. Wracking his mind Justin tried to figure out what had happened the night before and just how he had ended up naked in bed with his crush.

“Go back to sleep. It’s too fucking early,” Brian complained reaching up to pull the blonde back down.

Justin allowed himself to be pulled back down, placing his head on his bedmate’s chest with one arm around Brian’s waist. As he lay there Justin had a little argument with himself trying to make sense of what was happening. An angry voice inside his mind shouted, ‘what the fuck are you doing, Taylor? Bad touching here!’ Snuggling closer Justin replied quickly, ‘Brian feels nice and makes me feel safe.’ Justin wondered exactly how stable he was considering the fact that he was lying in bed arguing with the voices in his head. It was interesting to note that the disapproving voice sounded remarkably like Craig.

A quick look around told him that they were still in the loft that looked like a herd of stampeding elephants had decided to run in and take everything out the cupboards. Suddenly a memory hit him of Brian standing on the sofa juggling with bottles of water and a bag of pills. He remembered them laughing when they fell off said sofa and Brian helped him up giving him a pill. While the new memories were intriguing they didn’t make it any clearer as to exactly why he was naked in bed with Brian and why his hair was sticking up in weird places. Almost as if it had been pulled there Justin mused to himself, freezing at that sudden realization. He couldn’t believe that he had obviously done something sexual with Brian and didn’t remember it. It wasn’t fair, he wanted to remember everything they did together because he knew it would be explosive and something he would never experience again.

“What’s got you so worked up?”

Justin jumped in alarm, “You scared the life out of me. I’m just wondering what happened last night and why I don’t remember it.”

Brian shrugged, “We got drunk and took some E. I remember you switched off the CD and put on some country station. You started singing…it was some Dolly Parton song that was on the radio. How the hell do you know all the words to one of her songs?”

At the memory of singing Harper Valley PTA hit him Justin blushed, “My mom has her albums. You were juggling on the sofa with water and fell, I guess that explains the water all over it…I hope that’s water on the sofa. Er…did we do anything last night?”

Brian said reassuringly, “We didn’t fuck if that’s what you mean. We kissed a bit and then you passed out. I undressed you since there’s nothing worse in sleeping in your clothes. At least you can wear your jeans again. You can borrow a wife beater.”

“Thanks. Any underwear?”

“They’re in the top drawer along with the socks. I’m getting a shower, feel free to join me.”

Justin nodded before rolling away from the older man, watching as Brian walked over to what he assumed was the bathroom. He was amused to see the half asleep stagger; it looked like Brian wasn’t a morning person, a feeling he shared most of the time. Deciding Brian had the right idea, Justin softly walked over to the bathroom.

Walking inside the bathroom Justin gasped at the sight of Brian standing with his forehead resting on the black tiles with the water cascading down his well defined, wiry body. Taking off his boxers Justin opened the shower door, carefully stepping inside. Picking up the bottle of shower gel he squeezed some into his hand, reaching out to rub it into Brian’s back. He smirked when Brian jumped slightly.

Brian lowered his head, relaxing into the sensations Justin’s talented hands were causing, one part of his mind determinedly trying to will his erection away. He didn’t want to make Justin think that he was pressurizing him into doing something that he wasn’t ready for emotionally. Once Justin had finished washing his back, he felt Justin’s hands moving lower until they were just resting on his ass. There was a moment of hesitation before Justin started caressing each cheek kneading the skin with an almost maddening slowness then the blonde knelt down, washing Brian’s legs with small circular motions.

Standing up Justin said huskily, “Turn around and I’ll do your front.”

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from becoming hard Brian countered, “I think it is my turn, Sunshine.”

Justin nodded smiling widely when he was spun around so that his back was to Brian’s front with the water hitting his back. As it hit Justin was surprised at how hot it was and couldn’t quite contain a hiss of shock.

Seeing the blonde’s skin was taking on a red tint Brian reached up to lower the temperature saying, “If you have marks, it should be because of something more pleasurable than a shower.”

Pulling the blonde against him Brian reached around to wash Justin’s chest marveling at how soft the pale yet radiant skin felt underneath his hands. Remembering the blonde’s numerous allergies Brian reached out to get the bar of Vizcántar Olive Oil Organic soap waiting in the soap dish. While it cost a little more than normal Brian preferred to have it for occasions when his skin felt particularly sensitive. A part of his mind commented that Justin would smell like him all day since he always used the soap for his face. If Justin liked the soap he resolved to get the blonde a supply, he had a feeling the man would balk at spending over six dollars on a bar of soap.

As the taller man washed him Justin was surprised at how it made him feel, he felt as if the man was almost worshiping him, taking the time to clean his body in gentle almost hypnotic movements. Justin had no idea what was going to happen in the future but in that moment he was at peace, he felt as if everything was it should be. He knew that once they stepped outside of this little sanctuary everything would be different. He would have to deal with the changes this new realization about his sexuality would bring into his life. Knowing he had some people who would support him once he admitted that he was gay helped but it didn’t make him feel any better about his mom. When Craig had hit him at first he had been angry but not having the man in his life didn’t bother him too much because he hadn’t spent much time with the man for years. It would be different if his mom removed herself from his life, they had always been close and he had never thought about life without her.

Once he had finished washing the blonde’s torso Brian handed over the soap to allow the blonde to wash his own flank, not wanting the man to feel uncomfortable. Getting out of the shower Brian decided a towel would be appropriate since he had company, he wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist quickly getting another one for Justin. When he returned to the bathroom Justin was about to step out of the shower, moving quickly he took out the towel and placed it around the blonde. He rubbed the blonde’s arms briskly to dry them ignoring the amused smile his actions caused.

Placing a small kiss on Justin’s cheek Brian said, “Let’s get dressed and go for breakfast. Every fag should know their way around Liberty, especially the haven for fag’s everywhere Liberty Diner.”

“Thanks for all this,” Justin said seriously before moving into the bedroom to get dressed. He couldn’t believe how careful and tender Brian was acting towards him.

Justin had feared that Brian would want to have sex with him immediately after he came out since his friend had already admitted that he enjoyed. It was satisfying to see that Brian was willing to take things slow but at the same time he couldn’t help but question if Brian was attracted to him at all. Shaking his head to dismiss such depressing thoughts Justin considered the other possible reason, that Brian was taking things slow because he cared about him. Justin didn’t know exactly how he felt about Brian, sure there was an instant, intense attraction but he was cautious about calling it love considering they had only known each other for a short amount of time and that they still had lot to discover about each other. Justin knew only one thing was certain, that he and Brian would remain friends regardless of what happened, to be frank Justin had a lot of acquaintances but few close friends, he could count the number of those on one hand.  
*******  
Holding open the door Brian waited for the younger man to step inside, bracing himself for the inevitable inquisition. He knew that Mikey would be upset to put it mildly over the blonde joining him for breakfast but Justin needed him more at the moment. Perhaps if Michael knew the turmoil Justin was experiencing over his newfound sexuality it would be different but the blonde wasn’t ready to shout it from the rooftops and Michael wasn’t exactly the kind of man who could be trusted to keep a secret. Brian couldn’t help but feel honored that Justin had chosen to confide in him, even if it was mainly due to the attraction the blonde felt towards him.

“Well what have we here? I didn’t know you were going to join us for breakfast this morning, baby.”

“It wasn’t really planned but since Brian and I have a lot of work to do it makes sense to eat here. Where do you work, Emmett?”

“In this fabulous place called Torso, you’ll have to come by there sometime and I can advise you on what sort of clothes the young, chic gay man is wearing these days.”

“I’ll do that, thanks for the offer. Is anyone else going to be joining us for breakfast?”

Emmett smiled replying, “Ben’s in the bathroom and Ted will be here in around twenty minutes. He’s got an early morning meeting about Jerk at Work.”

“What are you having, Sunshine?” Debbie asked as he and Brian squashed in next to Emmett.

Sitting down Brian ignored the glares aimed at him by Debbie knowing that she was on the warpath again and it was easier just to avoid her until she had a little time to calm down. He had no idea what she was upset about since he hadn’t seen any of the gang since the party and that had ended quickly enough. He had taken care not to upset anyone and had managed to achieve it, if you ignored Michael’s misplaced hurt and anger over his friendship with Justin. It was ridiculous in a way Brian thought with a mental sneer that it was acceptable for everyone else in the family to spend time with friends outside of their group but when he did the same it was looked upon as a massive crime. Okay, he had always said that breeders and gays shouldn’t be friends admittedly Justin wasn’t the breeder everyone thought him to be but even when he had thought Justin to be straight it was clear that the blonde wasn’t like other breeders. From their first conversation it had been obvious that Justin was friendly, caring, open minded, very tolerant and strong enough to confront someone if they said something he didn’t think right.

“I’ll have the blueberry pancakes and a strong black coffee.”

“Coming right up, Sunshine. How about you, Brian?”

“Coffee and dry wheat toast,” Brian said quickly wanting nothing more than to be left alone until the aspirin kicked in.

Sliding in next to his partner Ben smiled at the clearly exhausted blonde, “Good morning, Justin. What are you doing in this area of town so early?”

“I crashed at Brian’s last night. Thanks for helping me yesterday,” Justin said with a quick grin knowing if it hadn’t been for Ben’s calm acceptance he would never have talked everything over with Brian.

Ben shrugged, “It was my pleasure. If you need to talk, just give me a call. Have you got my number?”

“Is it the same as it was last semester?”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize you had kept my card.”

“I never throw business cards away,” Justin said with a small smirk as he pictured the box sitting on his bedroom shelf full to the brim of cards, some of which were from people he had only met for a few minutes.

“I suppose that makes sense in your business. Are you still working at Daniel’s Place?”

Justin nodded, “I will be giving up the job soon so I can concentrate on the show. I feel bad about leaving Joe short staffed. He’s been good to me even though he only employed me because my dad had sacked his partner Daniel a couple of days before the guy committed suicide.”

“I wondered why it was called Daniel’s Place,” Ben commented with a grin.

“He said that it was their dream to run a bar one day that everyone would be able to visit without getting any weird looks and now they’ve achieved it. Daniel was the one who created the plans for bar.”

“Here you go, boys.” Debbie said with a smile as she placed the plates down in front of the hungry group.

“Justin!” A man yelled excitedly causing everyone to look up.

Justin turned around to find none other than Ethan Gold standing beside the table obviously waiting to be invited to sit. At that moment all he wanted was for the musician to leave him alone, he had enough problems with his hangover, the revelations about his sexuality and the weird mutual attracted shared by himself and Brian, to even think about whatever Ethan wanted him for.

Placing an arm on the back of the booth where Justin was sitting Brian sneered, “Morning, Ian. I’m surprised you are in this part of town, I thought you were hiding in the closet somewhere.”

“It’s Ethan. Some things are worth the risk of being outted and Justin is one of them,” Ethan glared at the man who was sitting so close to the blonde. He didn’t want anyone ruining his relationship with Justin. He knew the blonde was going to be his regardless of whatever delusions Justin was operating under at the moment.

Justin raised an eyebrow at the clear tension he was causing between the two men. He couldn’t help but think that his sexuality wasn’t going to remain a secret for long if he had to suffer such embarrassing and public altercations between Brian and Ethan, who were acting as though he was a piece of property to be fought over.

“What did you want, Ethan?” Justin asked quickly, eager to resolve the situation before he had to endure more looks and glares from the people Brian called family.

“I thought we could spend the day together rehearsing and then we could go for dinner somewhere.”

Justin smiled tightly, “Thanks for the offer but I’m spending most of the day with Brian. It makes more sense for Brian and I to spend a lot of time together, we’re in almost every scene together this week. I don’t think it would be good for the show if you and I spent a lot of time together, Ethan. Our characters are supposed to be uncomfortable around each other so if we are almost strangers it will show on screen. I’ve looked at the script and we’re only in a total of ten scenes together this week, Ethan.”

Ethan frowned as the blonde’s words sunk in, he couldn’t believe Justin was being so cold to him. He quickly looked at Brian who was sitting with his arm lying possessively on the back of the booth directly above were the blonde was sitting. It was clear to him that Brian had somehow convinced Justin not to spend time with him. The man probably told the bewitching blonde that he was nothing more than a coward because he remained in the closet. Brian didn’t understand that his career would be in tatters if he came out and it wasn’t like he was in a relationship to make him want to come out. Ethan sighed softly knowing it would be different once he had made Justin see the truth about his sexuality. Justin had simply been waiting for him hence the reason he didn’t realize the truth about his sexuality. Justin would realize they were meant to be together once they became friends which wouldn’t happen if Brian didn’t leave them alone.

“I guess that makes sense. I’ll see you on set early Monday. Do you need a ride to the studio?”

Lightly patting Justin’s shoulder Brian interjected, “I’m driving him.”

“I live a three blocks away from Justin so it makes more sense for me to drive him. You live on the other side of town.”

“I am driving him, right, Justin?” Brian said quickly, smiling at the blonde who nodded his head.

“Yes, Brian. Thanks again for the offer,” Justin replied calmly. Feeling a little guilty for causing the man to go out of his way so early he continued, “Do you want to join us for breakfast?”

Ethan nodded with a smirk at Brian, taking the seat opposite the blonde he couldn’t help but notice Brian’s body language. The man in question was sitting with most of his body angled slightly towards Justin, half leaning on the blonde. He just knew Brian was pressurizing the blonde into doing something he was not ready for; while he knew that Justin was gay it was obvious that the man himself had no clue. Justin had just been waiting for him to appear and sweep him off his feet.

Ignoring the confused looks being directed his way by Michael and Emmett, Brian made a point of moving even closer to Justin. He didn’t want Ethan to get any ideas about the blonde, he knew that Justin didn’t belong with someone as obviously controlling as the fiddler. Justin was his – Brian froze as the sentence came to his mind, what the hell was Justin doing to him? He had agreed to help Justin come to terms with his sexuality and to become comfortable with male sex but he hadn’t realized that he had become so…territorial. While he had changed slightly so that he no longer desired to spend every night tricking Brian knew that he still loved the hunt yet for some reason he couldn’t imagine anyone but him being with Justin. Justin was his to protect, fuck and help. He wasn’t going to let Justin be hurt by anyone – especially the fiddler who seemed to be obsessed with the enchanting actor.

Strolling into the diner Mel smiled at her brother, “I called your place last night and Hunter said he had no idea where you had gone. Is everything okay?”

Deciding it was best to get everything over and done with Justin nodded, “I’m great, Sis. I spent the night at Brian’s. We got a little trashed after rehearsals.”

“WHAT? Where did you both sleep?” Michael snarled with a sharp look at Brian who simply glared back.

Brian shrugged, “Where do you think, Mikey? In the bed, of course. That couch isn’t comfortable enough for anyone and it got a little wrecked during the water juggling. You know that some drugs have an interesting effect on me.”

“How could you spend the night with him? Why didn’t you come to Babylon with me? Why did you blow me off for him?”

Brian glared at his so called best friend, “You are not my mother nor are you my partner, Mikey. Who I spend time with and why is nothing to do with you. Finished, Sunshine?”

Justin nodded wanting nothing more to get out of the now uncomfortable atmosphere. If Michael was so hostile to him now when the man thought he was straight, Justin couldn’t imagine how the man would treat him once he came out. He didn’t understand the reasons for the hatred and anger being directed at him, he had not hurt Brian nor did he intended to. For a moment he had thought Michael was in love with Brian but that couldn’t be right since the man was living with Ben who was clearly besotted with him. To him it seemed as if Michael simply didn’t want Brian to have friends other than himself, as if Michael wanted to be the one person Brian could call friend and rely on. If he was right, he couldn’t help but pity Michael, what could have made the man so insecure and possessive? Having met Debbie, he knew that Michael came from a loving home but that he had been spoilt somewhat.

“Do you need to do anything today?”

“I want to talk to Mel about getting Hunter emancipated and I have to let Joe know I’m not working at his place anymore. Apart from that I’m yours.”

“You can talk to Mel after work and we can go to the bar now. I’ll even play chauffeur and drive you around for the day. How do you feel about Ethan?”

“Thanks. He makes me uncomfortable and I felt like you two were fighting over me in there. I know you weren’t really but I was kind of stuck in the middle.”

“We were. I don’t trust him, Justin. While you are a very hot twink there is no reason for him to come half away across town just in case you were here. I also want to know why he looked up your address. Look, I’m not saying he is a bad person just be careful around him.”

“I will be. It’s not like I’m interested in him. You are the one I want. I want to trace every inch of your skin with my hands and mouth until I am as familiar with your body as I am with my own,” Justin said with a blush at the spark of desire his words caused in Brian’s eyes. He knew that when he had Brian had sex; it would be an experience he would never forget.

“Fuck! Don’t say things like that,” Brian hissed his mind conjuring up images of them in bed together and Justin’s mouth moving across his skin.

“I’ll be good,” Justin said with a smirk. He knew Brian would quickly realize what a tease he was and hopefully would respond in kind. He couldn’t wait to feel Brian’s body against his own or to simply kiss the man. He wanted to spend time getting to know Brian and learning how to make the man scream with pleasure.

“I’m sure you will be,” Brian said with a tongue in cheek grin. Swallowing quickly he continued, “Do you want me to drop you off at your place so you can see Hunter and get changed?”

“That would be great. You don’t have to waste your time with me; I can just call you once I’ve finished my errands.”

“I haven’t got anything better to do at the moment and to be honest we need to rehearse as much as is humanly possible so we know everything for Monday. How much of the first script have you memorized?”

“Around 80%, I started memorizing it around ten days ago when I got a copy just in case I got the part. Looking through the copy we got on Wednesday there are only a few changes so I haven’t got to relearn most of it. I’m more worried about the physical parts of my role. I’m not exactly the most athletic of people.”

“You’ll do fine and most of the stunts will be done by someone else simply for insurance reasons. I’m sure we will get plenty of training before any stunts and we will be taught by professionals.”

Justin nodded in agreement knowing the other man’s words made sense, he knew that it was silly to be panicking about such things but he had a tendency to worry about everything. Settling into his seat Justin mentally planned his upcoming conversation with Joe, he knew the man would be disappointed by his resignation but hopefully he would remain a friend. Justin didn’t have many friends so he had a tendency to go to sometimes extreme lengths to make sure they didn’t fall out. Once he had drove for nine hours straight to reach Daphne after having an argument, at that point she was an ex-girlfriend and best friend – something that had been a little uncomfortable at first.

End Part 6


	5. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Later That Saturday Morning  
  
“Are you sure about this, Justin? I can change your hours so they fit in with the show.”  
  
“Positive. It wouldn’t be fair if I stayed. I won’t have the time and to be honest I’d probably be too tired to work here. I’m cutting back on my other work as well. I’m going to focus on my acting and my night class for a while.”  
  
Knowing the blonde needed to focus on his dream Joe sighed, “Okay, but you’ve always got a job here if you need it. Don’t be a stranger, kid. You are still expected at my place for poker night.”  
  
“I’ll be there, if only to win more money from you. I’m sorry about doing this to you.”  
  
“You can’t help it. You deserve to follow your dream and I can tell it is acting. When does filming start?”  
  
Justin said excitedly, “Five a.m. on Monday, I am so not looking forward to getting up that early.”  
  
Frowning Joe said quickly, “Well then, we can forget about you working any notice. Let me just go get your final paycheck so you can go and rehearse or something. I don’t want you to mess up your big chance because you are exhausted from working here till all hours.”  
  
As he waited Justin couldn’t help but feel ashamed that he was leaving Joe in the lurch. He didn’t want to shirk his responsibilities and it wouldn’t be fair on the rest of the staff who would have to work extra hours because of him. He also knew that there was no way he could make Joe change his mind, the man was amazingly stubborn.  
  
“Here you go, Justin. I’m here if you need me. Now get going, your man is waiting for you.” Joe said with a smirk as he handed over an envelope before once again leaving the room knowing he had just shocked the life out of the young man.  
  
Sitting in his office checking over the work schedule Joe smirked picturing the look on Craig Taylor’s face when he found out that Justin was dating a man. He was pleased Justin was finally exploring his sexuality even if he didn’t approve of the man Justin was consorting with. He recognized Brian Kinney and had heard all about the man’s attitude towards life and love, the man was nowhere near the person Justin would need beside him while he came to terms with his new revelations about his sexuality and the consequences that was going to have. Joe resolved to wait until the poker game the coming Wednesday to tell Justin about the other more sensitive men who would be interested in him and wouldn’t throw him away like a used toilet paper when they were finished with him. He had always had a suspicion that Justin was gay or possibly bisexual but due to his extremely homophobic parents had managed to repress it to the extent that it was only just emerging.  
  
Staring after the clearly amused man Brian said tongue in cheek, “It seems like your sexuality isn’t as big a surprise as you imagined it would be, Sunshine. Maybe your mom won’t be as shocked as you think.”  
  
“If she suspects I’m gay she would probably be shocked that I’d actually bring it up. I remember hearing my mom say that being gay was a disgusting perversion that should be hidden from respectable, normal people. It might be that she was just parroting Craig but I don’t think so. Do you think I should tell them, Brian?”  
  
Seeing the determination mixed with fear the dark haired man said softly, “You don’t have to tell your mom or Craig that you’re gay. It is none of their business and to be perfectly honest telling them isn’t going to change anything. You don’t owe it to them to tell them.”   
  
“When did you tell your parents?”  
  
Carefully projecting an air of indifference Brian commented, “I told my father two days before he died. He just smirked and said that it was proof that I deserved all the shitty things he did to me as a child. He said that he knew from the moment I was conceived that I was a useless, worthless, weak, abomination and that he only hit me because he was trying to knock the gayness out of me. I made some comment about how recent studies showed it was an inherited trait, which is bullshit of course but I knew my dad wouldn’t know. He didn’t know what to say to that, he just yelled and kicked me out of his delightful hospital room that I was paying for. Do you honestly think Craig will be any different? Do you think he will accept you knowing that you are not the perfect little heterosexual he wants you to be? My dear old mom doesn’t know and I have no intentions of telling her. She already lectures me about how I ruined her life and uses everything she can to tell me how I have failed in her eyes, to let me know that I am not the perfect son she wanted. Why give her more ammunition to make my life a misery!”  
  
“He won’t be but I refuse to hide who I am. Once I’ve got everything sorted in my own head and am a little more comfortable with it I will tell them because I owe it to myself to be honest. I would feel like a coward otherwise and I wouldn’t be able to look at myself in the mirror.”  
  
Mentally wincing at how naïve Justin was being Brian couldn’t help but say harshly, “It’s up to you but I’m not going to sugarcoat it for you, they will probably hate you for it. Craig definitely will at least and while you don’t care about him, the man can easily poison the rest of the family against you. Are you ready to lose all of your family? I don’t just mean your mom and your little sister – I mean everyone; like your aunts, uncles and grandparents.”  
  
“I don’t think I could do it alone, but as long as I have some friends who will stay by my side I will be okay.” Justin said as much to convince himself as Brian.   
  
Thinking over his own words Justin hoped he was telling right because there was no way he could cope with losing everyone he loved. He had barely coped with the loss of Chris and Nick, even now he felt that a part of him was missing. He had never really had the chance to grieve while at home because he had been afraid that Craig would lose his temper. Since moving into his own apartment Justin had finally had the chance to cry for his friends, both over the pain of losing them and over the rage at losing his spirit brothers.   
  
At first he had been angry at everyone from the stupid homophobic teachers that refused to set up a gay support group even though he and his group of friends had campaigned for once since they were sophomores. To make sure no one had been suspicious about their sexuality Chris and Nick had employed their skills at manipulating people, learnt from their highly paid executive fathers to make a lot of people think the group was their idea. Even now when Justin had commented to one of his former clique about who came up with the idea each person thought it was themselves. He couldn’t help but wonder how many of the people he had once called friend would remain so once he came out. Justin wasn’t naïve he would have to admit his sexuality but hopefully not until he had faced up to what it would mean for his future and had come to terms with this knew side of himself he hadn’t known existed.  
  
“Justin…Justin!” Brian said alarmed at the silence from the blonde, it seemed unnatural for Justin to be standing there so still and quiet. Looking at his friend he could see the man was thinking about something unpleasant, for a moment he had the strange urge to go out and kill whoever was causing Justin to look so sad and angry.  
  
“Sorry, I was just thinking about some friends from school that I haven’t seen for a while. I will probably lose some of the people I once called friend but hopefully some of them will accept me when I come out. I know Sarah, Ray and Dave will remain my friends since they didn’t care when everyone found out Chris and Nick were a couple.”  
  
“Do you see them often?”  
  
“Dave and I play tennis twice a week, I guess those games will have to be reduced while we film. We normally play on Wednesdays and Sundays. I’ll see if we can cut the games to every month or so. I don’t want to get injured because I’m too tired to pay attention.”  
  
As they walked back to the car Justin was efficiently checking his mental to do list, he had always made one so that he didn’t miss anything important. Deciding it would land him an appointment with the people in white coats Justin had never mentioned it to anyone even when people commented on his good memory.   
*******  
As they made the journey over to Justin’s apartment Brian wondered how to bring up the matter of Hunter. He wanted to make sure the former hustler wasn’t taking advantage of the generous and somewhat naïve Justin. He didn’t think Hunter was but he wanted to make sure so he could get rid of the kid if need be. It was unlikely that anyone else knew about Hunter’s former career or how little money he had meaning that no one knew that he was living off Justin. That couldn’t go on much longer, Justin wasn’t going to be working three jobs anymore meaning that there would probably be less money coming in.  
  
“Does Hunter have a job?”  
  
Justin looked at his friend surprised at the question that had come seemingly out of nowhere since they had been driving for the lat fifteen minutes with only the radio breaking the comfortable silence. He had no idea how Brian’s mind worked and to be perfectly honest he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
  
“He’s applying for a job at the Diner. He said he would feel comfortable there because the gay community wouldn’t freak out over him being positive. He gets enough shit from the people at his school that know about it. He made the mistake of telling a girl he was dating in confidence and her parents blabbed about it.”  
  
“Probably, but even the gay community has people who are prejudiced when it comes to HIV. He’ll have to cope, it’s not something he can change and denial won’t help him in the long run. Besides there are plenty of successful treatments on the market, I know someone who has been taking them for years and he’s still fighting fit.”  
  
Just nodded in agreement, he knew what was being said made a lot of sense but he knew that sometimes Hunter was so depressed that being told to face reality would only serve to make the teen suicidal.  
  
Stopping outside the blonde’s apartment Brian said, “Why don’t you go up and talk to him about going to see Mel while I go get some food in for later? What do you fancy?  
  
“Anything you get will be fine. I cook most food so anything you want is easy enough. Can you pick up some vanilla ice cream?”  
  
Brian said in a low voice, “Sure. I was thinking that you could stay over for the weekend. It would save me from going across town to pick you up and it would give us some more time to rehearse.”  
  
Brian didn’t know if Justin was always such an emotional rollercoaster, be sincerely hoped not because he didn’t know how to handle being around such a person. As he was so unforthcoming with his own emotional state, he found it confusing and sometimes a little scary to be around someone who felt so deeply and whose emotions changed as swiftly as the tides. While he knew he could trust Justin enough to allow his emotions to show around the blonde it wouldn’t be that easy to break what was essentially a lifetime of conditioning. He was found the knowledge that Justin was as confused by all this as himself to be comforting, he would have detested being the only one whose life was suddenly out of control.  
  
Justin carefully considered the proposal and what Brian could mean before deciding to simply take it at face value. It wasn’t an offer or a demand for sex, it was simply an offer from one friend to another of comfort and reassurance, given without an ulterior motive. Angry at himself for doubting his friend Justin couldn’t help but wonder what had made him think that Brian’s offer was a precursor to sex. Deciding he was probably simply getting so worked up because he was feeling so on edge because of his own desires to have Brian lying naked against him Justin nodded in acceptance.  
********  
Justin was relieved to be home knowing that he could vent all of his conflicting thoughts to Hunter and the teen wouldn’t mind. He had lost count of the times Hunter had acted as his sounding board, listening without comment, apart from the occasional incredibly insightful barb.  
  
Walking into his apartment Justin wasn’t surprised to find Hunter busy playing the X-Box, it was the first thing Hunter had ever asked for, when they had been living together for months. The friendship he had with Hunter had gotten off to a rocky start, as Hunter had been convinced that Justin had wanted him to pay for the room in trade. Justin had quickly convinced the younger teen that he had honorable intentions, all he wanted was to help a friend. Although he had to work extra hours for months Justin had managed to get together the money for the games system and had surprised the teen with it, ever since that day Hunter spent at least four hours a day playing.  
  
Cursing as his fighter died Hunter looked up and smiled saying, “Afternoon, Jus. I take it you stayed at Brian’s place. So did anything happen?”  
  
“We were kissing when Mel turned up and tried to convince me that Brian would take advantage of me. Brian told her that the kiss was just part of our rehearsal.”  
  
Hunter laughed lowly, “So that’s why she seemed so upset when she called at nine last night. I said you hadn’t come back but I wasn’t worried. She was just trying to protect you, family seems important to her and Brian’s not the kind of guy she would want her brother with. Brian has a reputation as something of a slut. Not to mention she thinks he’s putting the moves on a straight guy, she’s afraid that her straight brother would hate her for it. It was cool of Brian to give you an out like that. Are you gay or not?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ve never been so turned on by a simple kiss, I could have come from the feeling of his hands on my skin alone. Bri’s going to help me come to terms with my sexuality and he’s offered to teach me all I need to know about sex. I don’t know what our relationship is just fuck buddies or something more. I can’t imagine being with any other guy. I find myself wanting to lick my way across Brian’s body just so I can watch how he reacts. I’ve never felt like that about anyone else, not even my girlfriends.”  
  
“Just enjoy being with him. Just promise to be careful. I don’t want you to fall for him and get hurt. You deserve to have some happiness in your life. Are you going to visit Chris and Nick this week? Do you want me to come with you?”  
  
Justin knew his friend was right even if he had no desire to hear such words at the moment. All he wanted was to enjoy this moment were his mind was full of possibilities, soon enough the picture would be ripped to shreds by the harsh reality of life.  
  
“I’ll be fine by myself, Hunt. I’ll go on Monday after filming, if I’m not too exhausted. I’m going to sleep over at Brian’s tonight and probably tomorrow, unless he gets too tired from listening to me babble on. Bri won’t take advantage of me and to be honest I would like to spend some time getting to know his body. I don’t know why but since our kiss I can’t imagine having sex with anyone else. It kind of scares me, I’ve never felt so at ease with someone else before.”  
  
“That’s love or so I’ve heard. Everyone says that love is scary because it is so intense that every other emotion pales in comparison. They’re wrong, Love is scary because it makes you weak, no one can hurt you as much as the one you love. Love can tear you apart until all you can think about is how death would release you from the soul destroying pain and anger. Love makes you vulnerable but at the same time love can make you strong, it can give you the strength, determination and resolve to tackle problems that would otherwise tear you to pieces.”  
  
“How do you come up with these speeches?”  
  
“It’s my natural wisdom and wit, something that you are sorely lacking.” Hunter replied with a smirk, moving quickly to avoid the cushion being thrown at his head.  
  
“Here’s the form for the vacancy at the Diner, Hotshot. I’ll probably see you there since Brian hangs there a lot. Do you feel like running lines with me?”  
  
“Sure. I’ve already got a form. So did you get any rehearsal done with Brian or did you get too caught up in making out?”  
  
“We rehearsed!” Justin said quickly hearing the slightly guilty tone in his own voice.  
  
Hunter just laughed knowing it probably wouldn’t be for long. He wasn’t surprised since Justin and Brian were both hot. He wasn’t sure what was going on between the pair but if Brian hurt his friend he would happily kill the man. No one was allowed to hurt Justin, the blonde was the only person in years to treat him like he was a human being rather than an object to be used and thrown away.  
  
“I want to see if Mel will handle your case but I need your permission to tell her some of your history.”  
  
“You can tell her but I want to be there so we can get it over and done with in one go. Are you going back to Brian’s to rehearse?”  
  
“Yeah and this time we will be reading lines the whole time. I’ve got most of it memorized so it won’t take too long and I think Bri’s in the same boat. I want to spend some time discussing how we are going to handle the sex scenes. It wouldn’t be good for filming if we are actually hard.”  
  
“I’m sure people would understand that it is a perfectly physiological reaction to having someone rubbing against you. It might not be a problem, I doubt you would get hard in front of a crew and loads of cameras.”  
  
“I hope you’re right. I’m going to get a bag packed for tomorrow night. I may as well take it over now.”  
  
Watching his friend leave the room Hunter was caught up in images of what could happen when he told Mel everything. Justin had enrolled him in school which had been a disaster, all that happened was that everyone found out he was positive and his mother knew were he was. He hoped Justin’s faith in his sister was justified because he was never going back with his mother, he would return to his former career if need be to stop it. Hunter had a feeling that his blonde friend knew this, hence the reason Justin had become so protective of him saying that he couldn’t cope with losing another brother. Justin had blushed the night of that particular revelation, saying that he had only felt such an immediate kinship with Chris an Nick before, he had shakily asked if Hunter minded. Immediately saying no, Hunter had been shocked at how much closer his acceptance of a sibling relationship made them, they had started talking to each other more. Hunter could safely say that no one understood him and his past like Justin and vice versa, the blonde had told him all the secrets and fears he held deep inside, most recently had been the revelation about his sexuality.  
  
There was only one topic that he was reluctant to bring up around Justin, which was the nightmares that caused Justin to wake up out of breath and crying. There were a couple of reasons why he hadn’t broached the topic; firstly because he didn’t want to embarrass his best friend and secondly because he had no idea what he was going to do if Justin did open up. Hunter had no idea about the contents of the dreams since Justin would always brush off his concern. All he knew was that they caused Justin to wake up screaming so loud that it had woken some of the neighbors. Hunter had made a point of handling any complaints about being woken at all hours without Justin knowing about them, feeling if his friend knew it would only make the situation worse.  
  
Justin returned dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a yellow FCUK T-shirt, ignoring the bark of laughter at his choice of clothes he quickly grabbed the phone and started dialing his sister’s number. He knew why Hunter found his choice of clothing amusing, as he wore the outfit at least once a week. The clothes were comfortable and were associated with a lot of good memories.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mel. Could ask your advice on a legal matter?”  
  
“Are you in trouble? What has Brian got you into?”  
  
“Calm down! I’m not in any trouble, at least not right now. My friend Hunter came to live with me after being on the streets for a while. He was a hustler, his mom was the one who got him started on that path to pay for her drug habit. He ran away but he had no other way to get money apart from hustling.”  
  
Mel said dryly, “You have interesting friends. Why does Hunter need my help?”  
  
“He doesn’t want to be forced to go back to living with her. He was going to attend school but he’s worried that she will find out where he is and he’ll have to go back.”  
  
“I’ll look into it. How old is Hunter?”  
  
“Fifteen. Would you like to talk to him?”  
  
“Why don’t you both come to dinner tomorrow and we can discuss the case? Tell Hunter not to worry about paying me, I’ll do the work pro bono.”  
  
“Thanks. What time do you want us to come over?”  
  
“Six. I don’t mean to nag but be careful around Brian. Why don’t you rehearse with Ethan? He seems like a nice man. He clearly likes you and he wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of you like Brian would.”  
  
“I just don’t have the same connection to Ethan that I have with Brian. Ethan makes me feel uncomfortable for some reason. Brian isn’t the ogre you seem to think he is, he would never hurt me. Brian’s my friend and I’m his, that means we protect each other and we don’t mess each other around.”  
  
“Okay.” Mel said quickly realizing she wasn’t going to make him change his mind. Her brother had a stubborn streak that rivaled her own. She resolved there and then to be there for her brother when Brian finally finished screwing up his life, something she knew would come to pass eventually. She would make Justin see that Brian lived to manipulate people just for his own twisted amusement.  
*******  
Looking at the colorful display of vegetables and fruit in front of him, Brian tried to figure out what he was going to make for dinner. He didn’t want to make something that required a lot of skill since he wasn’t a great cook and he didn’t want to accidentally poison his new friend. Searching his memory for a meal that was relatively easy Brian chose a simple meal of chicken salad with baby carrots and pan-fried potatoes. He knew it was hardly a unique meal but he didn’t really care, it was enough that he had agreed to cook a meal. He rarely cooked for himself let alone anyone else, he had decided to do so for Justin because he could tell his friend rarely got a chance to enjoy something that someone else cooked for him unless he happened to be in a diner. It was unlikely that Hunter cooked a great deal since living on the streets didn’t teach that and Justin appeared to have too many commitments to spend a while cooking a meal.  
  
Walking through the aisles, Brian added more produce to the basket, taking care to examine the labels in case they contained something Justin had mentioned being allergic to. Remembering Justin’s stoned rambling about ice cream he picked up some vanilla ice cream imagining what it would be like to watch Justin eat it, his pink tongue gliding over the spoon. Shaking his head to remove the image from his mind he walked towards the checkout eager to get out of the brightly lit store that was clearly causing hallucinations, why else would his mind be so fixated on the blonde? He wasn’t the kind of man to be so…infatuated with another Brian told himself knowing he couldn’t get involved with Justin beyond a purely physical level – it broke all his rules. Brian knew that the so-called rules had been thrown out of the window the moment he met Justin, why else would he be so willing to engage in a sexual relationship with someone he called a friend?   
  
Brian had vowed not to ever have sex with a friend since Graham, the man who even now caused a surge of pain and anger to run through his body. Graham had been his first and only foray into the world of love, the redhead had been his best friend all through college. Assigned the same dorm at the fraternity house they had both joined, each had immediately pegging the other one as gay making them feel comfortable. The shared sexuality gave them a closeness that sometimes made them outsiders in the fraternity. The pair started dating during his sophomore year and Brian had spent months truly happy, something he had never experienced before. One fall night he had walked into their shared dorm to find Graham giving one of the chemistry majors a blowjob, after some major screaming matches they had broken up. Although they had insisted the breakup would not affect their relationship it perhaps predictably did, their friendship went up in flames. There was only one redeeming feature about that relationship, no member of his Liberty Avenue knew he had ever been dating Graham. He had never mentioned it to Mikey or Lindsay, as far as they knew Graham had simply been his frat brother and a close friend. Since that disastrous foray into the world of love, Brian had made a secret vow to never fall in love and above all else never have sex with a friend.   
*******  
“I won’t be a sec,” Justin said with a grin as he let Brian into the apartment before walking off into his room leaving Brian and Hunter in the lounge. He was confident the two could be trusted alone for a few minutes without bloodshed even if Brian seemed to be slightly hostile towards Hunter who clearly did not like Brian for some reason.  
  
“How long do you intend sticking around, Hunter?”  
  
“Forever, Justin is my friend. I am not going to leave him and I’m not going to disappear just so you can fuck with his head.”  
  
“What makes you think I would?”  
  
“Even on the streets people gossip, I’ve heard all about you and what you do to people. You take what you need and throw them aside like a used Kleenex. Justin has enough to deal with without having to cope with your Machiavellian games.”  
  
“Mighty big word there, Hunter. What did your latest customer swallow a dictionary?”  
  
“Unlike some people, present company included, I do read. It just so happens that Justin and I share an interest in words.”  
  
“How fascinating,” Brian drawled amused at the attempts to make him feel like an outsider.  
  
“There is so much you don’t know about Justin, so much you don’t want to know. Did you know he got a 1500 on his SATs and an 800 on the verbal? Justin was offered places at loads of colleges but he chose to go to Carnegie Mellon because it would be cheaper than going out of state but it allowed him to pursue his love of the arts. You don’t know that Justin has worked his ass of for years so he wouldn’t have to ask Craig for money. All I want is for you to take the chance to get to know Justin before you decided to make him your next project.”  
  
Brian nodded solemnly knowing if he did anything else, Hunter would happily hurt him. While he was bigger than the slightly injured teen, he knew sheer determination alone would allow Hunter to spend ages hurting him. He smiled as Justin walked into the lounge carrying a bag in one hand and a notepad in another.  
  
“Here’s Brian’s number if you need me. I’ve left Mel’s number in case you want to talk to her about some things alone and Benny’s number. Benny would happily help you, he likes to feel useful and he’s not the sort to judge you. He’s a great listener. When I went to see him the other day and totally lost it, he didn’t hassle me. He just let me vent and talk everything through.”  
  
Taking the notepad Hunter smiled, “Thanks, J.”   
  
“If you have a party, I want the place in a fairly decent state when I come home on Monday after filming because I’ll be too tired to clean. Later,” Justin said patting his friend on the shoulder before walking out of the apartment.  
  
End Part 7  
  



	6. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes:

**Just a note in case some readers have problems understanding my phrasing, I'm from the UK but I'm using American English.**

**No sex in this chapter, I decided the relationship will somewhat of a slow burner. Sorry for the wait, to be honest I've had problems writing this chapter and I've been working away at my new job.**

* * *

Part 8

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Justin asked as he placed his bag on the floor next to the bed.

“I’m going to slave away cooking for you,” Brian said in a put-upon tone that caused mirth to fill his friend’s eyes. 

“How can I repay you for this honor, kind sir?” Justin asked with a coy smile and a graceful bow.

Winking Brian said, “I’m sure you will think of something, Mr. Taylor.”

The shift in Justin's mood pleased Brian who had been worried that he would have to spend a long time trying to get Justin out his brooding when they could be relaxing. He wanted to enjoy himself as much as possible before they started working because he knew once they did that there would be precious few moments in which they could have fun and recover their energy.

Stretching lightly Justin enquired, “Do you need any help?”

“I’ve got everything under control,” Brian said quickly, hoping it was true. He hadn’t cooked for anyone apart from Gus in years. He didn’t think that counted since all he essentially did was make something out of a can.

“Cool. I’ll read the script while I’m waiting. Oh, do you need me to get a bottle of wine or anything?”

“No need. You do like white wine, right? I picked up a nice chardonnay.”

“Yeah,” Justin said quickly, knowing that even if he didn’t he would never tell Brian because it would upset the man who was obviously not comfortable with having people over. 

While Justin was certain Brian had, plenty of tricks over, it was unlikely that any stayed any longer than it took Brian to get off. His sister had said enough about Brian’s life for him to guess at how few people Brian invited over, even Lindsay had yet to be invited to eat at the loft. Apparently, Brian’s loft existed for one purpose – for Brian to fuck as many men as often as possible. The image of Brian as an unrepentant slut was the reason why Melanie and Lindsey refused to let Gus spend the night. Those in Brian’s chosen circle of friends believed Brian would be unable to forgo from tricking. Justin felt that opinion was unwarranted; Brian did not seem like the kind of man who would ever put his own desires and needs above those of his child. Brian was clearly devoted to his son and would do anything to make the boy happy; it amazed him that the group of people Brian regarded, as his family was unable to see it. Justin didn’t know why they were fixated on the Brian of the past rather than the Brian of the now but he was going to make them face up to reality. Brian was a very highly sexed man but was clearly capable of controlling his sexual nature, as demonstrated by Brian’s behavior towards him. Brian had enough control and restraint to stop him from seducing him even though it would have been easy. Apparently deciding their friendship was more important than a quick tumble Brian had simply talked to him about the future and what sex between them would mean.

Justin settled into the beige armchair knowing it probably cost more than he made in a year. Brian seemed to have very expensive tastes, not only in furniture but also in clothes. He had noticed the wardrobe was mainly full of expensive labels; he couldn’t help but wonder how the man got the money for everything. He didn’t think Brian would have made that much yet since he hadn’t been in any major projects recently. Opening the thick script he took out the bookmark and picking up where he had left off the day before, noticing areas that had been changed since he had read the first draft before the interview.

An hour later Brian walked over to the armchair, where Justin was engrossed in the script and, gently tapped the man’s shoulder. He was surprised at the momentary distant look in the blonde’s eyes, which disappeared after he blinked.

“Diner is served,” Brian, said leading the way to the table; he waited for the blonde to sit before asking, “Do you drink white wine?” 

“Yes. This looks great!” Justin said enthusiastically taking in the meal before him.

After pouring them both a glass of wine, Brian took a sit and placed his napkin across his lap. He hoped Justin liked the food and he hadn’t managed to mess it up. He had cooked the chicken for ten minutes longer than the cookbooks said but he was wary of giving Justin food poisoning.

Seeing Justin holding up his glass, Brian mimicked the move and in a remarkable display of parallel thinking as one they chimed, “Bon appetite!”

Placing a small amount of the food onto his folk Justin brought it to his mouth, all the while reminding himself that even if he hated it there was no way he could let Brian know. He refused to make Brian feel a failure when it came to entertaining guests, he didn’t want to make the other man feel bad after hearing about Brian’s childhood.

The meal was eaten in a companionable silence, neither one feeling the need to make small talk. Watching the blonde eat, Brian was struck by how similar they seemed to be despite their obvious physical difference. Brian noticed that like himself, Justin was comfortable with silence and knew it wasn’t something to panic over or take as an ominous sign. The silence was just a time to think over recent events and what impact these events would have on the future. One thing even Mikey had never understood was, that a silence could convey a greater affection and trust than that expressed by those who talked about endlessly about inconsequential matters because they thought silence was a sigh of depression or unease.

********

“Time to get down to business. Any lines you want to run through first?” Brian said throwing back the whisky quickly, not reacting to the familiar burning in his throat.

“Not really. Most of our scenes together will need other people, well apart from our love scenes and I want to leave them until we are doing them for the first time in front of the camera. I think it will give a little more realism to the scenes.”

“It would give our scenes an edge,” Brian mused allowed before continuing, “Act one scene 35, then.” Brian said calling out one of Justin’s scenes at random. 

Brian knew the blonde was a little nervous about what was coming and he could empathize with the feeling, it was Justin’s first television series and the blonde wanted it to be something he could be proud of in the future. He remembered how much he had wanted the first television series to be amazing. The show in question was a cop drama that was cancelled after the first season. The show had been pulled from the schedule only five episodes into the season. Since that disaster, he had been lucky enough to have acted on a couple of shows that had done moderately well in addition to two independent films. The problem was that both series were only shown on the local cable network meaning they only received a small audience.

********

The door creaked open, the sound echoing in the large office causing the man to move back from the computer, blending in with the shadows. Hearing the sound of a cat meowing Alex moved back to the desk, taking a small thin knife from his wrist holster. Quickly he used the knife to undo the screws on the front of the top drawer, crouching down slightly so that he could remove all the screws without the risk of one hitting the floor. Placing the eight thin screws on the floor he nimbly placed removed the front of the drawer reaching in with a gloved hand to take out his target. 

Opening the A4 manila envelope Alex took out the photographs and printouts one at a time taking care to photograph each order. Checking the photographs for any information on the reverse side he returned them to the envelope in the same order he hand found them in. Placing the envelope back, Alex resealed the drawer; he had just fastened the last screw when he heard the unmistakable sound of footfalls coming closer. Sinking back into the shadows Alex moved towards the window stopping as a redheaded man walked into the room.

The man whistled softly before pointing his gun unerringly into Alex’s direction, if he fired, the bullet would hit Alex squarely in the chest. The man moved forward a malevolent grin growing on his face with each step.

The man laughed, “Good evening, Alex. My son really needs to get better friends or better crushes at least. I suppose you must have some redeeming features but quite what they are eludes me now. I want information from you that you may be somewhat reluctant to impart, but you will tell me everything. I do hope you will try not to tell me, I have some new toys I would love to try on you. It was good of you not to destroy the desk my father gave me, if you had I would have been most upset.”

“I make it a point to always be a good guest, Mr. Stuart. I hate to just steal and run but I’ve got an appointment that I cannot miss.”

“I insist you stay,” The man replied calmly with a small smirk, gesturing to the door with the gun.

Silently Alex walked out of the room, defiantly holding his head high with unhurried measured steps. He arched a casual eyebrow when he saw the four large, stocky men waiting outside the room.

“Feeling a little scared of me, Mr Stuart?”

“These gentlemen are simply here to ensure you don’t get any ideas about escaping. You will tell me what I want to know or my associates shall have to convince you to talk.”

Alex ignored the men as they started walking beside him, directing him with pushes and shoves towards an oak staircase that went to the basement.

*******

Brian said commandingly, “We can finish reading the lines in a minute, how about you give me a little thank you kiss for making you a wonderful meal?”

Justin ducked his head with a blush feeling both flattered and nervous under the full weight of Brian’s seductive smile. Walking over to Brian, he reached out, allowing his arm to curl around Brian’s waist. He stood there for what felt like seconds but was in reality minutes, soaking up the mixed up feelings of safety, desire, need and peace being in Brian’s presence caused in him. For a second, Justin wondered if this was what every man who was sexually attracted to Brian felt; if so, he was amazed desperate people who needed to be in Brian’s presence like an addict needed a fix didn’t plague his friend. He moved carefully, unsure as to whether Brian had been serious about wanting a kiss, the last thing he wanted was for the man to laugh at him.

Feeling soft lips touching his own Brian did something that would shock all who knew him, he surrendered the control of the kiss to Justin. He did not need to be the one who controlled the strength, duration or even the type of kiss this time. He was secure in the knowledge that Justin knew what he wanted, and more than anything Brian wanted his friend to feel safe with him. Even now years after his first encounter with another man he could remember how terrified yet aroused he had been, granted this situation was different.

Brian admitted if only to himself that his first encounter had been a somewhat terrifying experience, even now he was not entirely sure it had been of his own design. Perhaps the shrink he had seen years ago, had been right when he said that, Brian’s coach had taken advantage of him and of his confusion. Brian had refused to accept that explanation, he was not a victim, and he refused to ever be branded a victim. In his mind, thinking of yourself as a victim only caused problems, namely that of other people seeing you as an easy target. It was safer for himself and not only on the physical side but on the mental side to think of himself as a survivor. Even if his coach had taken advantage of him years ago, Brian had not let that take over his life; instead, he had thrust that memory aside and had moved on making himself as big a success as possible.  

Sensing Brian’s attention had wandered Justin broke the kiss and cast an anxious glance at Brian’s face. He could see the man was clearly troubled about something; he would even call Brian’s expression distressed, not that he would ever say so aloud out of fear of being subjected to a one-sided pillow fight. Brian seemed to be a man who would fervently deny as suggestion that he was anything less than in complete control; clearly, the man thought that control meant power. Justin’s personal stance was that it took an incredible amount of strength and power to surrender, to allow someone else to take control for a while. Although he would never show it, Justin had noticed that Brian seemed to be allowing him to control the kiss – he got the feeling that it was a rare experience for the man to allow such an event. 

Lightly massaging Justin’s suddenly tense neck Brian said, “Quite a little thank you, Sunshine. Let’s get back to work, scene six of the training.” 

“Sure,” Justin said with a decisive nod eager to get everything finished so they could relax.

Brian wondered if Justin’s obedient behavior would follow into other areas of life, like the bedroom. It was flattering and incredibly sexy to have someone who would obey you without question, although Brian hated people who had no backbone. He preferred people who could be obedient but still had a fiery temperament. He didn’t want someone who was very submissive with an inability to think for themselves and act on their own initiative.

Justin ignored the feeling of Brian’s eyes on him as he closed his eyes before lying face down on the couch. With a deep breath, Justin rearranged himself, his ankles crossed together and his head resting on his left arm. Looking over at Brian, he smiled coyly, falling into the role without question. He had been acting most of his life, after all, he spent the majority of his childhood trying to convince his father he was the kind of son that Craig had always wanted. His father hated the fact that he hated most sports, only tennis had ever captured his attention but Craig had never considered that a real sport.

“Hey, Boss. How are you this godforsaken morning? Did I ever mention how much I hate having to stay awake for twenty four hours?”

Placing one hand on the man’s shoulder Daniel said, “Yes. It is good practice for occasions when you might have sleep deprivation in the field. Time to brush up on your unarmed combat skills.”

Alex purred, “Anytime, Danny. Do I get a prize if I manage to pin you?”

Daniel smirked, “Yeah, you get to live.”

Moving away from the other man Alex centered himself by taking a deep breath before examining Daniel who was standing there with a bored look. Alex stood facing Daniel, one leg slightly in front of the other; carefully he placed his fists in front of his stomach to protect his midsection. Moving with a grace that showed he had years of practice under his belt Alex issued a roundhouse kick to strike Daniel’s side. Before the kick could reach its intended target of Daniel’s side, the man grabbed hold of the foot twisting it slightly. Alex responded by aiming a sharp punch to Daniel’s now exposed face and his throat that had the effect of causing Daniel to let go of Alex’s foot. 

The pair smiled at each other, a sparkle of excitement in their eyes, each knowing this was what was needed. A good fight that would allow them to temporarily burn out some of the tension that existed when they were together. It was as if a switch was flipped, at once the fight started as the pair moved together in a violent, passionate dance exchanging kicks and punches. Finally, Alex saw an opening, with a smooth pivot on his left foot and a quick spin; he delivered a kick to the side of Daniel’s head, causing the man to fall down onto the blue mat. Alex remained in place for a second, unsure whether the fight would continue when the other man stood. 

Daniel stood up and spat out the mouth guard, with a grin he gave a small nod of approval. Surprise clear on his face at Alex’s skill, holding out a hand he gripped the smaller man’s wrist in the age-old greeting of warriors.

“Very good, Alex. More than adequate got a new recruit. I didn’t know you were a kick boxer?”

Alex shrugged, “I only started a couple of months ago after I was jumped by a gang during a mugging. I managed to get away without being hurt but the gang seemed to be very good kick boxers. I admired the speed and grace with which they moved and I decided I wanted to learn it so I signed up for classes at my local gym.”

“Do you want to go again?”

Alex shook his head, “Not really. If you didn’t fall, my next move was going to be a high kick to your jaw and believe me it would have made you fall. Last time I used it on my trainer it broke his jar.”

*******

Justin smiled at Brian as the man switched on the radio and held out one hand, moving into Brian’s arms, the blonde started to move in time with the older man. He loved dancing and the fact that it allowed him to hold the man who had made the world crash around him was just a bonus. As they moved together to the sound of Sinatra, something he had never imagined Brian owned.

While he knew that eventually, they would start a more physical relationship Justin was reluctant to move into that area, in spite of how much he cared for Brian it was only the sixth day he had known Brian. There would be time for him to move into a sexual relationship with his friend once he became more comfortable with his newfound revelations and feelings surging through him. He knew that Brian was not going to stop having sex with other people and while he found it slightly confusing, he accepted it. It would be wrong of him to insist that Brian give up sex when it was obvious that Brian was a highly sensual and sexualized man who reveled in the thrill of the hunt for a new sexual encounter.

They had established somewhat of a routine since getting back from his apartment of exchanging small kisses and touches between reading lines. The touches served two purposes; the first being that it ensured Justin was comfortable with touching another man which had supposedly been the reason for them spending so much time together but more importantly it allowed them to show the affection they had for each other.

*******

Monday

Stumbling out of bed at 2:30 a.m. Brian looked around, smirking slightly when he realized that no one would ever believe their eyes if they walked in now. He and Justin had spent the weekend focusing on their lines and just spending time together. For the weekend, Justin had slept in his bed but they had been cautious around each other, as if there was an invisible line that they were afraid to walk over for fear that doing so would mean disaster. Each night they shared a few hours worth of what could only be termed making out before going to bed, once in bed they would exchange a few small kisses but that was all. In Brian’s opinion, the weekend had been annoyingly chaste; he felt he was going to go insane if he had to be celibate any longer. He was a man who was used to having an extremely versatile and active sex life. Brian felt like praying to the god his mother insisted existed, that things between himself and Justin would quickly heat up. Justin had explained that he wasn’t ready to have sex just yet so there was nothing he could do. 

Despite his heartless reputation Brian wasn’t about to fuck other guys in front of Justin just yet, while Justin claimed that he understood whatever existed between them wasn’t anything more than two friends scratching an inch, Brian wasn’t sure if Justin really believed it. He had told Justin that he was not going to regard them as anything but friends however Justin seemed rather naïve so he had made a point of not having sex with anyone in front of Justin. To save himself from the inevitable puppy-dog eyes and recriminating looks Brian had fulfilled his sexual urges by having quick hook ups when he had gone out on a shopping trip the day before. He was sure Justin knew what he was doing but Justin had not expressed any displeasure, Justin had actually spent the time alone cooking a meal of steak and potatoes. 

Twenty-five minutes later Brian decided it was time to wake Justin up, knowing from experience that Justin only took twenty minutes to get dressed but the extra time would allow Justin to have the vital caffeine hit that made him bearable in the morning and would still leave plenty of time to get to the studio.

“Time for work, Justin.” Brian said gently shaking the man.

 “Hey, Bri.” Justin said with a smile before reaching up to pull Brian’s head down and giving him a long deep kiss, such a kiss had become their way of saying good morning.

After breaking the kiss, Brian instructed, “Up and at them, Sonny Boy! Today you are going to have the privilege of starring alongside myself in the next big thing,” 

As Justin started to move around Brian walked over to the kitchen and switched on the coffee pot. By the time Justin had gotten out of the shower, Brian had the coffee waiting. Justin took the cup and inhaled the heavenly scent of coffee, noticing yet again how intense the scent and flavor was of the coffee Brian had compared to the one Justin had in the cupboard at home, but then unlike Brian he refused to pay for expensive coffee. 

Switching on the blender Justin placed two large spoonfuls of non-fat cottage cheese and a small amount of dates inside before adding a pinch of cinnamon. Switching on the blender, he pureed the mixture while Brian showered. Hearing footsteps from the bathroom Justin quickly toasted two bagels, covering them with the somewhat unusual; mixture he had first been introduced to by Chris who said it was the healthiest way to eat a bagel. Justin admitted that it was a strange combination for a topping but it was delicious. Walking into the bedroom, Justin gathered up his clothes and belongings into his overnight bag deciding it was easier to put the bag in Brian’s car rather than having to come back later. 

“We can eat breakfast on the way; I want to get there a little earlier than the others so we can start having our makeup applied first since that can take a while.”

“At least you don’t have to have the ever so delightful stage blood all over you today, I hate that stuff. It smells gross,” Justin, said screwing up his face in disgust.

Each man picked up their bagel and carried them out of the apartment, walking down to the car. 

“I’ll drop you back at your place once filming is over for the day.”

“Cool. I’ve got dinner with my mom tonight. What time do you think we are going to be finish today?”

“At my audition Colin mentioned we would be filming from around 5:00 a.m. to 6:30 p.m. It depends how the day goes though, to be perfectly honest. Today we have quite a few stunts so that means extra time waiting around because of the stuntmen. If we do most of our other scenes it should not be too bad.”

“I hope so, I kind of ran out on my mom the other day. I had this epiphany about you and ran out because of it saying I had classes or something. We normally have dinner every Monday,” Justin said with a small blush knowing it would probably seem weird that he was so attached to his mom. His friends from school didn’t have a prearranged meeting with their mom every week and from what Brian said he knew Hell would freeze over before the older man actually sat down to a meal with his mom.

*******

“Good morning everyone, its good to see you have all arrived on time and thankfully don’t appear to have spent last night clubbing. All go to makeup, a copy of the planned shooting schedule is in your dressing rooms. Here are your keys,” Darren said commandingly looking each person in the eye to make it clear that he was the one in charge. 

Darren knew his own behavior was typical macho posturing but he needed to establish a hierarchy on set and let his crew know that they were not to mess with him. He expected each one to give all of their time and attention to making the show a success. If someone failed to pull his or her weight, it would have a disastrous impact as the show was running on a tight schedule.

Colin listened to the standard speech, not really paying attention because he was fascinated at the clear hostility between two of their main characters. He was surprised to see the glares Ethan was giving Brian who was apparently oblivious; he hoped the pair could sort out whatever disagreement had occurred. While he didn’t expect his crew to become best friends, he did want them to be able to work together. It had taken months to convince the network to make the show and he was not willing to have it ruined. If need be, he would give the part of Luke to another actor since they could afford to lose Ethan. He refused to consider firing Brian since the man was a vital part of the show whereas Ethan was only a supporting character. He hadn’t been convinced that Ethan was right for the part, but had decided that if needed Ethan’s character could be easily killed off or Ethan could be assigned a smaller role. He noticed that the cold look only increased as Brian placed a hand on Justin’s back in a move that seemed both possessive and protective. He darted a look at Justin who didn’t seem upset by Brian’s possessive touch, instead the blonde leaned back for a few seconds before the pair walked away towards the dressing rooms.

“Come on, Sunshine.” Brian said placing a hand on the man’s lower back as they walked towards the rooms that would be their home away from home for the near future. 

Having worked in the industry for years Brian was used to sitting around on set waiting for approval on each scene or for his turn in front of the camera. The only thing that made filming bearable on bad days was having somewhere he could go to relax. He could tell that Ethan was looking forward to staying in the dressing room next to Justin’s, in all likelihood, he would be spending most of his time chatting Justin up in the somewhat obsessive yet annoying manner he had developed. Brian found it worrying that the man was so convinced that Justin would want to be with him, he had seen that manic gleam in someone’s eyes before, namely that of his mother’s who had a almost fanatical zeal for and about her religion.

Leaving Justin at his dressing room, Brian walked a couple of doors down to his own noticing with a fair amount of suspicion that Ethan was right next door to the blonde. He was sure it was a disaster waiting to happen; it was strange since Colin had mentioned that they would be arranging the dressings in alphabetical order so that no one felt slighted. Knowing he couldn’t do anything about it since it would look suspicious; Brian was determined to keep an eye on the musician. He knew that Ethan was not firing on all cylinders, as his grandfather would say, meaning Ethan could easily get it into his head to hurt Justin.

One hour later, everyone was finished in makeup and was dressed in their costumes for the day. Brian froze as he caught sight of Justin walking towards him wearing a pair of red Speedos making it obvious what scenes they were filming. He knew the scenes of Alex diving training was more for gratuitous shoots of a beautiful man naked than it was for the plot. The scenes were important as they established the lust his character had for Alex, meaning he had to spend the scenes ogling Justin’s beautiful body, personally he felt there were better and classier ways of showing sexual attraction than a somewhat redundant sex scene. It would be a difficult scene for him to do without thinking about how beautiful Justin looked and what it would be like to lick the water from the blonde's skin. Brian had never been more sure of anything in his life - by the end of the day his dick would be frozen due to the number of cold showers he would have to take.

End Part 8


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Covering his mouth with his hand, Justin yawned loudly wondering how long he could keep up the punishing schedule he had given himself. The long days of filming had begun to take their toll on him, he found it difficult to keep up the energy to pay attention in class. A few of his teachers had subtly informed him that perhaps he should consider taking time off from his studies until the filming of his new television show was finished. Just to himself Justin admitted that they had a point, it was becoming a walking disaster trying to balance work with school, he couldn’t see it lasting for any longer than a month without him having a breakdown. It had been just under a week since filming had started but he could see everything beginning to unravel, the thought of spending the months feeling like the living dead filled him with dread.

Justin knew it didn’t help that he was so on edge at the set, Ethan was starting to become a nuisance, it seemed like every day the musician would seek him out to ask questions about acting. While he appreciated the thought that someone else could look to him for guidance in the minefield that was show business, he couldn’t understand why Ethan had chosen him of all people when there were plenty of other people on the crew who had been acting for far longer and were more successful than he. If Ethan didn’t get rid of this weird hero worship thing he had going on Justin would be forced to tell someone else, ideally not Brian since the man seemed to have no restraint when it came to the musician. Ethan would have to be handled with finesse something he knew Brian wasn’t capable of since he appeared to regard the man as an enemy that should be killed on sight.

Thinking about Brian’s reactions to Ethan made him smirk slightly since it was both amusing and somewhat terrifying to watch, one day Brian’s fuck it all attitude was going to cause problems. The older man had become increasingly possessive of him, Justin had decided after serious contemplation since the older man seemed to take it upon himself to act as a bodyguard whenever Ethan was around. Thinking about it, he had to admit that it worked since Ethan rarely bothered him when Brian was hovering over his shoulder. While his relationship with Brian had not physically progressed in the six days since filming had started, Justin felt that emotionally they seemed to be closer and more comfortable with each other. The pace of their relationship was slow and easy, exactly what Justin needed, he could only admire Brian for being so considerate of his needs and fears, he had noticed Brian took steps to ease the sexual tension between them by quickly moving away for a few minutes when the desire and longing between them flared up. Although he hated Brian moving away from him Justin appreciated the man’s willingness to ignore his own needs and desires, sometimes Justin wanted Brian to make a move so it took the decision out of his hands. Justin was terrified of having sex with Brian because he knew that he would be a disappointment considering the number of sexual encounters Brian had experienced. More than anything Justin was afraid that Brian would decide he wasn’t good enough to share his bed.

Today was going to be the first filming of a sex scene for the series, something that caused his pulse to race. Justin’s biggest fear plaguing Justin was that he would get aroused during filming and that would let everyone know he was gay. Justin felt he was being selfish for feeling that way but he wanted to come out in his own way and his own time. Hunter had suggested that he could simply brush aside any arousal as a simple physical reaction since it wasn’t always possible to control your body. Thankfully, the producer had decided it would make sense for the filming to be with as few people on set as possible since it would be the first time the pair had to be intimate so the filming was taking place on a Sunday when few members of the crew worked. Knowing that the rest of the crew wasn’t watching made it easier for Justin to deal with, even though he had been told this was a one time situation and that in future sex scenes would be filmed during the week with the normal number of crew did not burst his bubble. Justin had gone to his happy place and was staying there until he was yanked back to reality kicking and screaming, he had even made a point of repeating the mantra Chris had taught him years ago not that it was helping. Repeating I am calm and at peace over and over didn’t seem to come close to matching his fear at being naked in front of everyone. Despite knowing he was comfortable doing intimate scenes with someone he was still uneasy with being naked in front of people because he saw his body as being full of imperfections. He hated his pale skin that never seemed to tan, it made him look like a ghost and flushed too easily letting everyone know his emotional state.

Yawning slightly Justin stretched to get rid of the kinks in his back before heading out of his dressing room and towards the set. Walking into the room Justin was struck by how menacing the room seemed, he supposed it was typical of Alex and Daniel’s relationship that their first time would be hard and fast against the wall of an abandoned terrorist base. As far as sex scenes went Justin knew it wasn’t particularly difficult or long but it was enough for him.

“Let’s get going guys!” Colin said with a reassuring smile noticing that Justin had avoided looking anyone in the eye. He shrugged it off knowing Justin wouldn’t allow his fears to get in the way of giving a great performance.  
*******  
“What the hell were you thinking, Alex? You could have gotten us all killed!”

Alex sneered, “Sorry for not being a cold hearted monster like you, Boss (!) Unlike you I don’t get a kick out of watching civilians die.”

Daniel growled, “Fuck you! You’re the asshole trying to get a range named after you."

Caught up in his anger that his friend could think he was trying to be a hero without thinking and putting the rest of the team in danger, Alex missed the punch coming towards his face. Effortlessly Alex bounced back up as soon as his feet touched the floor spitting out a mouthful of blood he smiled ruefully. He hadn’t expected the man to get so violent with him but he was nothing if not adaptable, launching himself at Daniel he brought the man down with a grip around the abdomen.

Rolling around on the ground the pair frantically exchanged blows occasionally flipping each other over so that they could get the better position. Just as Alex was about to punch the brunette he looked into the man’s eyes full of rage, fear, passion and arousal and instead of a punch he felled the man with a kiss. For a few seconds the kiss was one sided when Daniel suddenly returned the passionate embrace.

The pair kissed as though devouring each other alive, trying to make themselves one person. Reaching down Alex pulled at the black tank top the older man was wearing quickly removing it and throwing it aside. Seeing the expanse of skin glistening in the flicking florescent lights Alex started biting his way down noticing the hitch in Daniel’s breathing caused by a sharp bite of the man’s side.

Daniel administered a sharp pinch to the blonde’s side causing the man to look up with a small glare and a mischievous smile letting him know that Alex was more frustrated by an interruption to his exploring than anything else.

“I need to feel your skin rubbing against my own, to kiss your body!”

Panting at the man’s words Alex quickly removed both of clothing, moaning when he was pulled close and kisses were rained down his throat and torso. He smirked feeling arms on his shoulder pushing him down. Kneeling down he deeply inhaled the scent of Daniel before moving his head up and down the other man’s shaft.

“Enough. I want to come inside you,” Daniel said before pulling the man up and giving him a leisurely kiss.

Daniel quickly urged the man down onto his hands and knees caressing the beautiful backside in front of him before preparing him gently with one hand distracting Alex from the pain with quick kisses and bites to the neck and throat.

“Please now, just do it! Just fuck me, Danny!” Alex said desperate before giving a deep sigh as Daniel finally gave in to his begging.

The pair moved together quickly in a fierce and primal dance, it was about need, desire and fear. Each one knew that the day could have ended with one of them dead without ever having experienced this amazing encounter.

When they were lying next to each other spent and panting Daniel said coolly, “Don’t ever put me in that position again, Alex. Next time I will put the bullet in your ass myself.”

“Agreed,” Alex said tiredly wanting to take a few minutes to rest.

“Get dressed we’re due back at base in forty minutes,” Daniel said standing up and reaching down to pull up his friend.

The pair dressed in silence, it was almost as if the encounter had never occurred. Everything was back to business with little more than a small smirk as their eyes met while hastily put their clothes back on. Picking up his gun from the table it had been pushed under during their tussle.

Grabbing Alex’s arm as the man went to walk past him Daniel said seriously, “This doesn’t change anything we have to work together so don’t get any fucking ideas about us being together.”

Alex just nodded, “I know how to fucking keeping my mouth shut. I’m not a fucking Jody expecting us to start dating or anything. I was just thinking that sometimes we could fuck while on RnR.”

Daniel didn’t reply as he walked out of the warehouse, his gun out in case they had made enough noise to cause someone to get curious. He was willing to kill someone if they got in the way, while he didn’t enjoy killing he knew it was a part of the job. You couldn’t join the military and not expect to have to kill someone.  
*******  
“Cut!” Colin said as he walked over to the pair, noticing the blush on Justin’s face. He didn’t know if the man was embarrassed to be naked in front of them or about kissing Brian but whatever it was Justin had to get over it quickly.

“You did good,” Colin said to Justin not mentioning that the pair had such a chemistry together that everyone would immediately assume the pair were dating. He had a strict policy of keeping his actors happy and he had a feeling Justin wouldn’t take the news that everyone would assume he was gay very well.

“Thanks. Are we going to do the rest of the sex scenes now?”

Deciding it would be best to get everything done in one go Colin nodded, “You’ve got ten minutes to get changed.”

Exactly ten minutes later the pair were back on set and clearly back in character, he couldn’t think of another reason why Justin would be half draped over Brian’s lap as they were reading together. Looking a little closer he was surprised to see a book on life drawing in Justin’s hands, he didn’t think the man was that interested in art. He watched as Brian’s hands threaded through Justin’s hair seemingly without either one noticing or thinking it strange. He wondered exactly how close the pair were, he found it amazing that the pair hadn’t even know each other for two weeks and already they were so comfortable with each other. It looked like Ethan would have serious competition for Justin should the blonde man decide he was gay given how possessive Brian was. Brian might be a self-confessed playboy but eventually he would want to settle down with someone and were Justin gay he would be perfect.

Assuming the pair would be more relaxed Colin instructed them to get to their spots ready for filming. The scene was one of many they would be shooting that day showing Alex and Daniel being affectionate with each other, not simply fucking but also just kissing and touching each other more than was normal. The script called for the Alex and Daniel to be a little more familiar with each other while working than normal colleagues but not obvious enough that everyone would know they had fucked. Later episodes would focus on why the pair couldn’t have a relationship while working together but the current schedule called for a lot of what he termed “how cute scenes.” Of course given the volatile relationship Alex and Daniel had the scenes showing them kissing were often intense rather than cute, there was one exception that showed Daniel kissing Alex’s neck while the pair were at the beach but that scene was for when the pair had been chosen to go undercover as a couple of newlywed mercenaries.  
*******  
“You got any plans for the rest of the day?” Brian questioned as he and Justin walked out of the studio.

Looking at his watch, he was pleased to see it was only 12:00, plenty of time to get changed and relax before he was due at Deb’s house for dinner. He wondered if he could convince Justin to go with him, he wanted the man to spend a little more time hanging out with the group, having noticed Justin didn’t have a lot of gay friends. Justin would need the understanding and support of other people who had been in Justin’s position, just discovering their own sexuality and trying to figure out what it meant. He knew his circle of friends were very open minded and wouldn’t be phased by Justin eventually coming out, not to mention it would allow Justin to become closer to his sister. As much as Brian disliked Mel, he knew that Justin valued family above all else and that she would be there for Justin when he admitted to the world that he was gay, something the blonde would need since the rest of his family apparently wouldn’t be supportive.

“I’ve got a meeting with my mum again. We have lunch at the club at 13:00 once a month, which is her attempt at getting Craig and I on good terms. Those two hours are going to last forever, we have to remain civil because we’re in front of everyone so no one really talks a great deal.”

“You up for having dinner with me tonight?”

“Is that a date, Mr Kinney?” Justin asked with a smirk and a fluttering of his eyes knowing even as he asked that it wasn’t because Brian didn’t do dates.

Brian ignored the come-hither eyes saying, “It’s an invitation to dinner with myself and the group. It would be a good way for you to get to know everyone and it is important to have gay friends so you have support from other people who have been in the same position. You not have Mel as your sister and Ben as a friend from college but most importantly you have yours truly as your mentor/friend/incredibly hot fuck buddy so you already have an in with the gang.”

“I’ll meet you there once I finish up at the club and get changed.”

Brian nodded, taking out a pen and paper from his jacket pocket and writing down Debbie’s address. Handing over the piece of paper he debated about whether or not to suggest Hunter attend dinner as well. He didn’t like the guy but he knew that he was Justin’s friend possibly the man’s best friend as Hunter had obviously been a shoulder to cry on when the blonde had been lonely or depressed. He couldn’t think of another reason why Hunter would know so much about Justin’s life and about the death of two boys the blonde had considered his brothers.

“Why don’t you invite Hunter?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Debbie makes enough food to feed an army. We normally get to Deb’s around six, would that be okay for you?”

Justin nodded saying, “It’d be great and it saves Hunter from having to make something to eat. Even though he’s working part time at the Liberty Diner and completing his GED online, since I have been filming he tries to have something to eat when we finish. I think he’s got it into his head that I am going to waste away.”

“That’s good of him. Does he like working there?”

Justin nodded, “Yeah. He works the late shift most of the time so he sees a lot of the other hustlers he used to work alongside.

“Do you need to get changed or do you want me to drop you off at the club?”

“I’d love a ride.” Justin said with a smile deciding that his slacks and his shirt was good enough for the country club. He wasn’t in the mood to go back home just to change into different trousers.  
*******  
Walking into the club Justin wasn’t surprised to find Craig Taylor, the man he refused to think of as his father again standing by the doors smoking quickly. One rule the club strictly enforced was the no smoking policy, making those members who smoked take the cigarette outside on the patio area.

Walking past the man with a civil nod Justin wondered what tactic Craig was going to use to control him this time. At first, Craig had tried to guilt Justin into working for him saying the company needed a successor to remain successful and that otherwise the family would be in financial trouble. When that tactic didn’t work he said that Justin’s decision to leave the family was making his mom sick, for a while Justin had wondered if it was true but realized it was just another lie when his mom didn’t appear to be suffering in any way.

Sitting down Justin nodded at his mom and gave his sister a wide smile, he could see that Molly did not want to be sitting the somewhat stifling club that always seemed to have this almost sacred air that made you feel as if talking would be committing a heinous crime.

“Good Afternoon, Mom.”

“Hello, Justin. How is school?”

“I’ve decided to take some time off, I can’t fit it in with filming and I think it makes more sense to do the show.”

“What do your professors think about this idea?”

“They agree it makes more sense and they said that I could take some time off to finish filming without it affecting my credits.”

Craig said angrily, “How did you get here, Justin? I didn’t see a cab.”

Justin looked at the man in shock, hearing the undercurrent of anger and worry in the seemingly innocuous words. He didn’t know why the man was suddenly interested in him but he had a feeling it wasn’t a good thing.

“My good friend Brian gave me a ride,” Justin said calmly not seeing why it was important.

“I didn’t know you had any friends called Brian?”

Justin nodded at his mom despite the fact that Craig was the one to ask the question. He didn’t want to spend too much time actually interacting with the man who seemed to be worlds apart from himself. Craig Taylor had never earned his respect and that probably wouldn’t change, Justin had never forgiven the man for saying Nick and Chris deserved to die.

Trying to think of an explanation that wouldn’t result in awkward silences Justin said, “His name is Brian Kinney, we filming together. He’s my on and off boyfriend in the show and we decided it would be a good idea to get to know each other. He’s a wonderful guy who has helped me find out a lot of things that I need to know for the show and on a personal level he’s a good guy. He’s got a different way of looking at things to me and I think it has something to do with the fact that he’s a little older than I am.”

“Why are you taking part in something that has you…being intimate with men?”

Amused at the careful manner his mom was using Justin laughed before answering, “I liked the script. I don’t really care if I have to do love scenes with guys. It’s not like I haven’t done it before and everyone on the show is in the same position.”

“How old is this Brian Kinney?”

“Thirty one but the age gap doesn’t seem like a problem. He gets me and that’s all I care about. Its important to have people in your life that understand you.”

“I’ll have to go. There’s business I have to attend to act the office,” Craig said quickly before leaving the room.

Justin watched the man go before taking his phone from his pocket and calling Brian. He had a feeling that Brian was going to end up injured if Craig had his way. He didn’t know how good Brian was at defending himself so he wanted to give a little warning in case it was something that could do serious harm.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were working with Brian Kinney?”

“I didn’t know that it mattered to you mom. It’s not like he’s a big star or anything.”

“It matters because that man is the reason why your Uncle Graham died.”

“What? Who the hell are you talking about?”

“Graham was your father’s older brother. He committed suicide two days after Brian left him. Your father has always blamed Brian and gay people for taking away his brother. He worshipped the ground Graham walked on and I guess being so close to the man who had hurt Graham makes your dad scared that something could happen to you. Your father hates gay people because he thinks that all gay people ruin families and lives the way Brian did to your uncle.”

Justin stared down at his plate trying to make some sense of everything. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with this new information. While it was tragic that his Uncle Graham had died and no one in the family ever referred to him again, Justin thought that it wasn’t Brian’s fault if Graham couldn’t cope, the rest of the meal was eaten with the occasional talk of had happened since they had talked the week before and what was going to happen soon.

End Chapter 9  



End file.
